


Who would have done this ?

by wearejustfornow



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearejustfornow/pseuds/wearejustfornow
Summary: Who upset someone in the pastWhy wait till now.My first fan fic so  here goeshope you like





	1. NO BATTERIES JUST NUMBERS

**Author's Note:**

> Was it his fault ?  
> that’s what everyone must be thinking.
> 
> Was it his fault ?  
> He could have helped if he had known what was going to happen.
> 
> Was it her fault ?  
> She had rowed with him last week.
> 
> Was it her fault ?  
> She only wanted revenge.
> 
> Was it his fault ?  
> He had always had a secret crush.
> 
> Was it his fault ?  
> He he just sat and watched.

 

 

Scott stood on stage staring at Avi, it was the third night in a row that he had killed the mike. Avi fiddled with it even shook it just to see if it would come back but it was completely gone.

  "Way to go America, this tour is costing us a fortune in mikes, you will have to pass the beenie round Avi"

   "Sorry folks won't be long!" Avi blushed as he leaned in to talk on Kirstins mike making that rattle and then he waved as he ran off the stage.

   "Avi seems to have a malfuntion we need to change his batteries."

 

The audience laughed and started to talk loudly to each other Scott watched as pockets of diffrent fans started to sing the song Starships it soon spread and got louder and louder. Scott could feel the floor vibrate under his feet as the sound bounced off every wall.

 

   "We came to sing to you, and now your singing to us thank you." Kirsty bowed to the audience as the song came to an end.

 

She looked over at Scott who was begining to flounder, he had no idea other then singing how to entertain the audience and with Avi out of action they could not even do that. She turned to Mitch who was waving at someone in the crowd she rolled her eyes when she saw a talk dark thin man wave back Mitch was off again.

  "Mitchy, do you know any good jokes ?" She asked trying to distract him.

  "Filthy ones yes!" he winked at her "Mostly about Avi " He grinned.

Mitch walked over to the side of the stage to pick up his water bottle and watched as K went red  she had seen the on line jokes about Avi and her.

 

Taking a swig of his drink he looked around the crowd his eyes met the same man he had locked eyes with the last two night, he always seemed to be in the front two rows, he was going to ask Avi to get him up on the stage when they sung with some lucky audience members later in the show, then he could see what he really looked like he had only caught glimps of him when the stage lights lit up the front rows.

 

No why should he wait they were on a break, without mike killer Avi on stage the could not do anything. Mitch took off a cross the stage to the steps on the side he took them two at a time determind to meet the man who had caught his eye.

 

Kevin made a dive across the stage trying to stop Mitch, he was worried that Mitch would get swallowed up by the crowd and get hurt but Mitch had been to quick he was already standing in front of th first row. Fans were screaming his name but all Mitch could see was the tall thin man with dark hair, Mitch pointed to him and and tapped the front guard to call him over.

 

Scott went half way down the steps just in case Mitch got into trouble he couldn't handle Scott was there to pull him out of it.

 

Mitch and the man spoke for a second then he was making a sign for a pen so he could write something, two teenage girls tried to give him their pens he took the nearest one and rolled up the arm of his over large white shirt, he gave the man the pen and made a sigh for him to write.

The man wrote his name Patrick and his mobile number making smile faces out of the zeros .

   "Thanks...Patrick" Mitched look at his arm.

   "Mitch there are dating apps for that" Scott said worried as Mitch skipped up the stairs passed him.

Mitch made his way back across the stage and spotted Avi in the wings

 

  "Avi is fixed ladies and gentleman" Mitch shouted rolling his sleeve back dowm. Avi whistled his way back on stage did a few low notes and then nodded he was ready to continue.

 

The crowd clapped and cheered now they were back on track.

 

   "Now i have to ask guys does anyone else have anything else to do, go change a libary book, tune a chello, learn to sing in tune.. No right back to the songs." Scott tried to get some order and routine back.

 

Kevin and Kirsty looked at one another and smiled they walked over to Scott handed them their mikes and walked off stage.

Scott blinked at them both as they stood in the wings poking their tongues out at him  seconds later they were back it was so easy to wind Scott up.

 

The audience got the joke quickly.

  "Hey, Hey wait a moment we have libary books which could be Kirstin chello Kev..that leaves me or Mitch thats got to learn to sing " Avi frowned at Scott.

  "Well Avi if the beenie fits" Mitch smirked.

Scott had to pull them back into line at this rate the show would still be going this time tomorrow.

   "Are you ready?" Scott questioned

   "Are you?" Kevin asked.

 

All the way through the show Mitch was alittle distracted by the man in the middle of the second row some how their eyes meet. Mitch ended up singing AHA to him smiling at him all the way through.

   Back Scotts dressing room where they always ended up after a show Kirstin tapped Mitch on the shoulder.

   "What was the second row all about this evening.. you gonna call him Mitch..just be careful you don't know a thing about him" Kirstin narrowed her eyes .

  "Yes mommy " Mitch pulled up his sleeve and typed the number into his phone.

he waited untill the third ring and was about to hang up when the phone was answered.

   "Hi Patrick it's me..me Mitch that is.. Yeah that Mitch.. nice to hear what you sound like..Oh i just thought i would phone to say hi and to catch you before you left the building, so, so.." Mitch looked up and saw four sets of eyes staring at him he turned slightly so as to hide his face alittle.

  " A drink i would love one or maybe two.." He reached out with his hand total lost in the voice at the other end he touched and stroked Kirstins yellow and white wool jumper.

Kirstin flicked her hair out of her eyes and looked at Mitch.

   "No it's just me ..unless you..you want the others to come too" He closed his eyes hoping it would just be him.

   "Just me then sounds good..can't stay to long got to get my beauty sleep"

  "To late for that" Kirstin snorted.

  "Forgive my friend.. yes thats the munchkin in heels" He giggled

Kirstin left him in Scotts dressing room flirting like his life depended on it. It was not long before Avi followed her, he never liked it when Mitch went into flirt mode no man was safe not even him sometimes.

 

 

 

 


	2. When the lights go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey chapter 2 here  
> Not sure if this is going to be a a long/short story i never know till its over i have some chapters to play around with this one is being a little pain in the you know what but its here

 

Three months later and the tour was over everyone had gone their own way for a short months break.

Scott and Mitch had gone home to see their parents for a week, Well Scott had gone and had dragged Mitch with him.

Mitch had been doing lots of plane journeysin that month to go and see Patrick most weekends leaving Scott on his own, it was Scott who had insisted that Mitch took some time out to take a break, they would be going to the studio soon to finish their next album they had already annoyed the fans with the "# COMING SOON" so now they better get the last few days sorted.

Back at the property they shared together Mitch slunk back to his room to have a three hour conversation with Patrick on the phone.

When he finally came down stairs Scott was already unpacked and their washing was now going round the dryer.

   "How's it going with Pat?" Scott asked looking up from the t.v he had a list of films up trying to find one he felt like watching.

   "Patrick, it's fine, why are you SOO interested all of a sudden you have not mentioned him all the time we were home"

   "You look tired, you are always the one going to him taking flights to god knows where ever he's working or staying he never flys anywhere to be with you does he." Scott patted the sofa

Mitch threw himself on the sofa next to Scott and curled into Scotts side and sighed Scott was right he did all the traveling and only when Patrick was free.

   "I am fine Scott, really Patrick works hard and i don't mind going to see him each weekend. In fact i am going this weekend so your have the place to yourself.. you could go and see Avi and Kevin they are back from doing what ever they are doing." Mitch sighed

Scott frowned there would have been a time Mitch would have known everything Avi and Kevin was doing on their time off, he had always been on the phone to shorty winding her up and as for Jeremy he was easy pray for prank phone calls Mitch caught him everytime, the last time Mitch had done it he had reduced them both to gibbering wrecks doing customer service questionaire on the tv they had just brought getting Kirsty  to press the red button to access the spare tv channels that not many people knew about and were given out to people who the company deemed fit, they had fallen for it for about fourteen mintues getting more and more cross when they could not find the spare channels.

Life went on, Mitch went away from Friday till Tuesday he had to be back Tuesday as it was last day on the set for their first video for the album.

Mitch got ready to leave Patricks flat very early that morning

   "Patrick i am going " He called into the bedroom he frowned when he didn't get an answer pushing the door open he saw Patrick standing at the window even on the days he didn't have to work he was smartly dressed shirt, tie smart trousers polished shoes.

   "Hey i have to go" He went t look out of the window with Patrick

   "Stay a little longer" Patrick pleaded

   "Would love to honey but we have a shoot and an event i need to be at tonight"

   "Say your not well and your staying here for a few days" Patrick frowned at him

  "Tell you what drive me to the airport we can be together a bit longer." He ran his fingers through Patricks expensive cut hair.

Patrick looked up at him "You could always quit." He sighed.

   "Wash your mouth out honey ...Never!"

   "No i mean it, then we can be together always" He gripped Mitchs arm

   "Nice thought.. You give up your job whatever Patrick man of mystery does then we can be together!" Mitch placed his hand on Patricks hand.

   "Right and watch you hanging around with the others, I want it to be just you and me Mitchell, just you and me is that to much to ask hhum?"

   "At this point in time yes it is. I can't just stop doing what i am doing they are my friends and have been for years i can't just stop..This is all i wanted to do since Annie, since Charlie and the chololate factory since I met Scott and Kirstin.. If you got to know them you would love them like I do." Mitch pulled out of his grip as far as he was concerned the coversation was over.

   "Do we really have to go through this again i don't want to be friends with them as much as i don't want you hanging around with people i know" Patrick whined

   "Look time is short i will ring you later.. Tonight ..I promise" Mitch smiled kissing his cheek.

   "Hate those calls, Sorry babe a quick call just on my way out" Patrick mimicked Mitchs voice.

  "If your not happy with this we can leave it now, leave it here, say goodbye this morning and end it if that is easier for you"

Patrick pushed him self back from the window and went to the doorway.

   "Easier Mitch for me, don't you mean easier for you.. you can go back to them make me out to be your little mistake."

Mitch picked up his over night bag and slung it over his shoulder turning he walked to the door.

   "Good while it lasted" Patrick said quietly

   "Yeah .. I will flag down a cab.. don't worry about the lift!" Mitch opened the door and went through it banging it shut.

Seven and half hours later Mitch had arrived home to find a note waiting from Scott telling him he couldn't wait any long and to make it over to the studio before four or else, Mitch looked at his watch it was three now, he quickly jumped into the shower and then changed. He made it there just in time even making a live video talking about where he was going and what he was going to be doing with out giving away the song they were working on.

 

Later Mitch looked around the event room it was a drab over heated small conference room they were there for a large charity, to sing two songs for free to draw people in to the auction afterwards.

He was tired and board but had away tried to help charity, it was his own fault he could have slept on the plane, Scott had told him to do that when Mitch had rung to say he was on his way.

He wished he had left the night before now by staying the extra night it totally ended his relationship with a man that was more interested in him then how famous he was.

He tried not to show it but a yawn slipped out. On finding the nearest chair and sat down a white wine in hand, very few people had arrived yet staff out numbered the guests. Smiling he remembered promising Scott he would have only one drink but he was on his third right now.

   "Hi Mitch finally caught you!"

Mitch looked up jumping a little at the voice.

   "Ester H..Hi" He watched as as she sat on the seat next to him, pushing up her glasses.

  "Oh i am so glad i caught you Mitchell"

  "Oh" Mitch knew when she called him Mitchell he had done something wrong.

  "Never again do you hear me never ever!" She scoled

Mitch looked at her, what he would do for hair like hers all shiney and thick even her glasses looked nice.

   "Mitchell are you listening to me?"

  "S..Sorry Ester but it wasn't me it was Scott, well both of us but mainly him .. I promise i didn't think of it .. He flour bombed your car last month i just watched cross my heart" Mitch put on his best puppy dog eyes.

  "I will be having words with that boy when i catch up with him later. Take this as a warning Mitchell Grassi.. Remember revenge is best served cold." She patted his knee before standing up the bottom of her dress fell down around her knees.

   "What you gonna do?"Mitch asked looking down at his knee where her hand had been a second ago.

Ester just smiled and pufffed out her cheeks and walked away.

Mitch scanned the room looking for someone.

   "Dam where was Avi when you needed him!"

Scott took a left at the lights and pulled over checking his directions he was now wishing he had got the lift with Kevin half an hour ago but he was running late Kirstin had arrived with cake he didn't eat any he hated cake but he didn't want to hurry Kirstin and Kevin so he waited for them.

 As they left together Scotts mobile rung and he answered it the first time it rung it was just static, Scott thought someone had accidently pocket dialed him.

The second time Scott was in the car putting his belt on again static, when it rung off he checked the number he didn't know it if it was anything important they would ring again. He threw the phone on to the passanger seat it rung even before it hit the seat he let it go to answer phone. Now he had pulled over he listened to hear if message had been left for him.

   "Well baby I've been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew ya " The song played in his ear.

He replayed it again and again was he missing something, a part of the message anything to know why someone was playing their song back to him.

Jeremy sat eating popcorn watching a film that he and K had argued over that morning, well it started out arguing over the film then it went on to how come the dirty laundry never found its way in to the basket but lay on the floor in front of it and he retailiated of all things with did she need that many shoes she had a wardrob full of them she could only wear one pair at a time  Now she was out he could watch his choice.

His phone vibrated on the table infront of him, picking it up he looked to see if it was K it was a number he didn't know.

  "Hi " He answered.

  "Have you asked her about him yet?" A deep male voice growled into the phone

  " Avi i know that voice anywhere how's it going" Jeremy laughed

  "Ask her where she's been tonight she ain't where she said she was going" The voice boomed

  "Avi this is not funny.. Stop it"

  "She's with him... I heard her moaning about you something like you don't pick your clothes to him"

  "Who is this..?"

  "A friend Mister!" The phone went dead

He quickly dialed her number it went to voicemail, of course it would she should be singing now.

Holding on a moment or two he then decided to ring Ester she would be the only one with a phone that went to voice mail too.

Scott arrived before either K's even though they had left before him and he had even got caught up on the  phone.

He was not even in the door before before he was pounced on by Mitch running full speed at him.

   "Ester" He breathed "She's planning something "

   "Why, what you done catherine"

   "She knows about the flour bombing."

   "Thats your fault how you though Ester wouldn't workout it was you that flour bombed her car" Scott laughed.

   "Umm I told her it was you, I think she kind of believed me" Mitch winced.

   "Gee Thanks snitch." He took Mitchs glass and downed the dold liquid in one.

   "That's disgusting" pulled a pinched face.

   "That's as good as it gets" Mitch half smiled

A side door opened and Avi stepped out pulling his fingers through his hair. He held the door open for the person behind him.

   "Mitch" Scott shoved him in the back to get his attention as Mitch was now picking over finger food on the table in front of him, the shove sent him toppling into the table and he managed to knock two plates of food on to the floor.

   "What?" He turned to see why Scott had shoved him that hard.

   "Avi..Look" Scott pointed.

Avi was talking to a blond haired woman decked out in an expensive evening dress that didn't leave much to to the imagination and balanced on her shoulders sat a feux fur coat.

   "Twenty five i say?"Scott offered

   "And married, seen the ring Scotter.. heart break time again for him.. maybe we should offer our matchmaking services to him." Mitch giggled.

   "Remember the other girl, Rebecca..loony tunes she turned out to be... glued his door lock so he couldn't get in" Scott laughed

   "No she hid fish gut in the lining of his curtains, stunk the place out" Mitch reminded scott.

   "Oh yeah...Who put the glue in the keyhole then" He frowned.

   "We did!" Mitch smirked.

Scott watched as Avi played with his hair running it through his fingers and how she copied him with hers.

Mitch said something, Scott didn't answer he was looking down at his phone. Mitch repeated himself and gently touched his arm.

   "You ok Scott?" He half whispered

   "Yeah just though double K would be here by now they left before me. I didn't see them on the side of the road or anything I thought they would already have been here."

   "Give them a ring if your worried are they in the same car?"

   "No Kevin is going off to see his parents for a few days so he brought his car, so he can go to the airport after we finished here.. Kirstins following him you know what shes like with directions gets lost going round in a circle does shorty. She's crashing at ours tonight her and Jem seemed to have had an argument"

   "Disney love hit a pothole then?" Mitch frowned.

Scott looked down at his phone and pushed Kevins number it rang four or five times then went to voice mail.

  "Hi Kev..it's Scott where are you, you ok ring me when you get this."

He tried her phone that rung twice before she picked up.

   "Kirsty where the hell are you, where is Kevin.. Your late." He smiled at Mitch relieved he had got hold of one of them.

   "Hello Scott" A male voice answered.

   "K.O what, why are you on Kirsty phone?"

  "Sc..Scoot" Kevin stopped because his voice cracked.

   "What's up broken down need a lift" Scott said as brightly as he could as not to frighten Mitch but he felt something was wrong.

   "I couldn't...it just...i couldn't stop.. Scott... it just happened right in front of me" He was breathing heavy

   "W..What couldn't you stop Kev..Kirstin is she ok..tell me?"

   "I..I....I"

   "Breath K.O breath"

   "Scott, van, the van came from nowhere"

   "What van?" Scott almost shouted he now had most of the attention of the people in the hall including Mitch who had been watching Avi chatting to the woman and Scott was wrong the face and neck may look young but the hands were of a much older woman.

   Scott gripped his arm tightly

   "Loosen the grip Samantha or loose the fingers" Mitch winced

Scott was not listening he was to busy with Kevin.He just continued to grip tighter.

   "Seriously Scott please" He looked at Scott the little of the natrual colour in the boy skin was gone .

   "Scott..Scott" Mitch eyes widened.

   "What is it?" He asked.

   Scott let go of his arm and held up his hand to stop him talking.

   "Out of the car" He waited for Kevin to take a breath

   "I will let you go and speak to the police we will be right there, where are you " Scott let his eyes fall on Mitch then he looked up and around the room.

   "Scott?" Mitch murmured fearing the worse.

   "Yeah I know where that is be there as soon as we can " Scott hung up and grabbed mitch again dragging him towards Ester.

   "God..Oh god what is it, it's bad isn't it?"

   "Need to speak to Ester" Scott said blindly.

Looking around the room he couldn't see her, in fact things were beginning to blurr around the edges the more he searched peoples faces the more his field of vision closed in on him and he felt sick.

   "Avi help" Mitch cried out as Scott hit the floor out cold.

Avi drew his attention away from the woman he was grinning at and watched as Scott hit the ground.

   "What the hell happened?" He boomed as he reached Mich and knelt on the floor next to Scott.

Mitch hopped from one foot to the other he had no idear why Scooter went down.

   "One second he was looking for Ester then this.. Avi do something" He screamed

By now a large circle of people had gathered around them.

   "Is he.. is he breathing Avi?"

   "Yes he is " Avi smiled up at Mitch

   "He's ok then?"

   "He may have just fainted.. I am no doctor Mitch"

   "He was on the phone to Kevin..Said he had to find Ester and over he went" He knelt down next to Avi and shook Scott roughly to see if he would wake up.

   "Ring Kevin see what's going on, I will ring an ambulance " He turned scott on his side and into the recovery position, and then stood up.

   "Can you all stand back give us some room here please "

Mitch took his phone out of his back pocket and dialled Kevins it rang and went to voice mail.

   "Kevin where are you we are worried Scott is ill he didn't tell me where you were."

   "Kirstin you better answer this dam phone !" He held the phone to his ear again and waited

   Avi tugged his top.

   "Just call the ambulance!" He cried out.

By now Ester was by Mitchs side she took the phone from his ear and rung them herself her hands shaking as she did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. CARS AND VANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstie said Kevin was her knight  
> So why when she was looking to him for help  
> could he not step up to the plate,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like  
> leave me a message if you like  
> good or bad it is up to you.

**AN HOUR EARLIER**

 

Kevin stood holding Kirsties car door open for her as she placed her large shoulder bag on the bonnet.

     "Sorry Kev i know my keys are here somewhere?" She turned the corners of her mouth down

     "Your car is unlocked K did you leave them in the car again... You were carrying the cake, and it's not like the first time you have done that " Kevin leaned in and felt for the keys sighing.

     "Yeah still here, your going to lose the car one day, you know that. And your phone is as well "

    "Thanks Kevin, what would i do with out you, my Knight in slightly tarnished amor" She giggled

    "Tarnished?"

    "Yeah Tarnished K.O not met anyone thats had shinning amor yet!" She looked at her feet.

     "Not even Disney?"

     "Not even him no.. don't think they exsist..and tarnished is good as it means you have helped a lot of people and your amor needs a little polish thats all Kevin... "

     "Hey any time you want to do a bit of polishing Kirstie " He waggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh. She slowly put the junk back into her bag.

Slipped into the drivers seat she watched as Kevin shut the door for her. Then he ran to his car and got in and pulled away.

 

He now stood next to his car looking at Kirsties car who had the drivers side door wide open  and the lights on full beam..She had followed him to the traffic lights and stopped behind him waiting for him to signal which way to go.  She sat flashing her lights, he thoughts she was playing around it wasn't till he looked at her in the rear view mirror and saw her being dragged from the car.

He jumped out of car leaving his indicatior still flashing left and engine still running, he ran to the side of her car to help her only to be confronted by a short stocky built man who had just passed Kirstie over to another man like she was as light as a feather.

The stocky man all dressed in black even the leather gloves were black he wore a black baseball cap pulled down around his eyes and he wore dark sungalsses pulled a knife on Kevin, Kevin put his hands up and stopped moving.

     "Come on man let her go, take the car...I got money if that is what your after?"

The man didn't speak just thrust knife at him threateningly at him and grunted.

The other man who was slightly taller then Kirstie wrapped his arms around her and backed her away.

Cars tooted as they tried to get past the two cars in the middle of the road not one stopped to offfer help Kevin couldn't blame them he was not sure if he would stop either, it was up to him to save the day.

Stepping forward again...and grabbed the first man who reponded by jabbing Kevin in the hand with the knife.

Kevin pulled away and looked at the back of his hand and the blood that was flowing from it.

     "Kev" Was all Kirstie managed to say her eyes growing larger as she started to struggle.

     "Wait I can get you money name your price, let her go"

The second man lifted Kirstie off her feet and slid her into the open door of the back of the large blue van even though she fought him like crazy, he got into the van behind her and slambed the door.

     "In about thirty seconds I promise you you will have wished you took the money "

The man that stood in front of him grunted again stepped foreward and begain fishing around in his  pockets pulling out a white peice and held the knife at Kevins chest  he put his hand into both pockets of Kevins coat pulling out his phone and then reached round and took his car keys from the car, the man put both in his pocket. He haned Kevin the paper.

Kristie was just starting to kick off in the van mainly screaming  obscenities at at the man with her.

     "You will really really wish you had taken the money"  He said as he watched the man in front of him back up and get into the drivers seat of the van. Then it was all over  all gone, the van the men and Kirstin . All gone and nothing he could do about it.

In her car the phone was still charging he grabbed it and rung the police, he could tell them what they looked like to a point he could tell them the colour of the van even the make at a guess but he never looked at the number plate..He should have looked at the numer plate so much for her knight.

He jumped out of his skin when the phone started to buzz it was Scotts number.

He told scott as quickly as he could what had happened, he jumped back into his car intending to go after them his brain was lagging well behind they were long gone by now. Besides they took his phone and keys he was going nowhere.

He searched her car the keys were missing too. Thumping the roof of the car his blood splattered in little drops over a wide area of the roof.

God knows where they were and god knows what they were doing to her.

Where in the hell was Scott what was taking him so long. He jumped when he saw Mitch number come up on the phone. He would need a drink to carm his nerves.

     "I really hope its to tell me your almost here Mitch"

     "Kevin it's Ester, we have a major problem here"

    "You don't know what major is beleive me can you get someone to come out to me i can't go anywhere Scott said he was was coming he knows where i am."

He heard static for a second and then a muffled voice.

     "Ester i will go with him" Kevin could make out it was Avi.

     "Listen Ester..Kirst..been..they took her in a van...Ester you there" He asked after a short silence.

    "Hang on K.... Mitch sit down you look bad... Mitch..Jesus they are dropping like flies"

     "Ester you there?" He heard a lot of talking but none directed at him so he cut them off he had enough to worry about this end to have to deal with what ever was going on there.

The police car with flashing lights pulled up, one car just one police car to a kidnapping what was going on.

It  pulled up behind Kirsties car the cop sat there for a moment eyeing Kevin up before getiing out of the car.

He took a stroll around both cars before comong back to Kevins side.

     "Know where that blood came from son " He questioned  as he looked at the top of her car as he  walked toward him.

     "My hand they cut it with a knife as i tried to grab Kirstin back" He held his hand up to show him the cut.

     "Please lower your hands for me son make life alot better for the pair of us."

     "Hey I the victim here officer i am not trying to start anything."

     "Keep it that way" The officer growled stepping back to look in Kirsties car.

     "This yours to Son?" The police officer asked looking in the back of the car.

Kevin went to where he was standing and looked in trying not to touch the car.

     "That looks like Avi's beenie, can't be sure from here"

     "Avi who Son?" The officer took his note book out of his pocket

     "Kaplan..Avi Kaplan" Kevin sighed.

     "Would it normally be there..I mean would he travel in the car with her... what's their relationship "

     "We travel in each others cars alot so he may have left when he was last there and they are friends sir. We sing in a group together..Pentatonix maybe you have heard of us"

     "Nope am i meant to have?"

Why did that not suprise Kevin.

     "Just friends"

     "Yes friends, Just as i am friends with Avi and Kirstin Scott and Mitch we are all just friends."

     "So he has not been in her car today then?"

     "I have no idea, I have not seen him much today been rehearsing with my chello we were all meeting up for a charity gig  this evening before i went home for a week to see my parents."

      "Oh, one of those groups trying to make it big then.." The officer sniffed

      "We..we.. never mind why are you questioning me when you should be out there looking for her" Kevin took off his jacket and threw it on to the front seat of the car.

     "We have people out looking"

     "Looking...you should be out there finding her"

The radio fired up before the officer could say anything else.

     " Excuse me a second please" The office turned and walked away.

     "Yeah you take your time, my friend is only missing, being snatched off the street by two men and thrown into a van. But please finish your conversation she can wait." Kevin shouted kicking the door of the car.

The cop came back and looked him up and down.

      "Please sir I have to warn you to control your temper or I might have to take you in"

      "You got to be kidding me...I want your name and badge number my FRIEND IS MISSING, KIDDNAPPED LORD KNOWS WHERE SHE IS."

     "Sir this is your last warning" The officer wrote something in his book and tore out the page and gave it to Kevin.

    "MY name is Robson and my badge number is on the paper I am sorry sir i know your upset, how about we start again. Give me your friends names"

Kevin put the paper into his trouser pocket and felt the other peice of  paper that he was given by one of the men he played with the corner but didn't take it out yet.

     "Kevin Olusola thats me, Mitch Grassi, Scott Hoying, Kirstin Maldonado... M A L D O N A D O  Avi Kaplan"

     "Thank you son the others where are they where can we find them "

     "At the charity gig, Scott and Mitch were coming here but they have not arrived "

     " It is ok i know where they are" Robson sighed.

     "I have this, they left this note" Kevin pulled his hand out his pocket.

Kevin opened it  and in big bold type he read out loud

     " **WILL RETURN TO YOU SAFE AND WELL"**

     "I will take that thank you.." Robson took it and placed it in aa evidence bag he got from his top pocket.

     "You said your friends with Mr Hoying and Mr Grassi didn't you?"

     "Yes why?"

     "That was a message informing me that they have been taken to the hospital Mr Hoying is awake now but Mr Grassi is still unconsious at this time"

     "What.. How I was just talking to them."

     "We have to wait for another car to come and pick you up they will take you to the hospital we can interview you all there and they can look at your hand"

     "It will be fine i was training to be a doctor"

     "And you gave that all up for singing and dancing son it won't get you anywhere  my advice you just jump back on the doctor training train again, you will make more money that way."

     "I'll think about it!  You said Mitch and Scott were in hospital where is Avi" Kevin sighed.

     "He is fine as far as i know he went with them!"

 

Scott bolt upright in bed grabbed the sick bag Avi had found him and threw up.

     "Gross" Avi said amost joining him.

     "Weak guts hey Avi" Scott said between reaches

     "It's the noise I hear it and I am off too"

     "Any time you want to take over feel free."

Avi looked around the room, it was all grey paint the only thing that had colour was the water jug on the bedside cabinet.

     "Did you eat anything" Avi asked trying to block out the noise.

     "No Kirstin offered me cake but i didn't have any I only had a drink at the event it was one Mitch was drinking"

     "Did you tell the doctor " Avi got up and looked for something Scott could wipe his mouth with.

     "Yes when I came around..do you know how Mitch is?"

Avi shrugged he had been with Scott since the event and all he knew was what Ester had told him when they arrived that he was out cold.

The double doors to the room swung open and banged against the wall they both looked up in suprise.

     "Kev" Avi got up from his seat to greet him with a hug.

Scott took the opportunity to throw up again.

     "EWW" Kevin said frowning

     "How is Mitch..I'll go see him in a mo"

The doors had only just quietly closed after Kevin arrived when they banged open again Ester came in first and shoved Kevin asn Avi out of the way. A hospital bed followed close behind.

     "Scott you ok" Mitch looked at him bleary eyed.

     "Been better and you?"

     "Head spin city here!" He tried to smile

     "Ahead of you on that one Catherine " Scott made a circle in the air with his finger.

Mitch brought up his insides closely followed by Scott

     "Oh great Stereo" Avi sighed sitting on Mitchs bed patting his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

**  
**

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


	4. What makes the heart grow fonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today  
> back soon

 

Ester and Avi sat with both her boys most of the night as they started to improve making sure they had wet wipes and water to drink and rubbed their backs as they were sick.

Jeremy rung to let them know the police had been there, he said he was staying put in case they rang him...He thought about telling them about the phone call he had got he had told the police but thought they had enough to worry about besides he was not sure if the man meant Kevin or Avi he would wait and watch .

Ester told him she would call around to see him on the way back from the hospital but he said he would like to be on his own.

Avi offered to pick him up in the morning so they could all be together when they heard the good news

 

At last they settled down.

     "I'm sorry guys"

     "Sorry for what" Scott mumbled looking at her

     "Sorry this happened!"

     "Not your fault Ester it must have been the drink we both thought it was a bit sharp in taste..Unless your saying you spiked the drink."

     "No...No i wouldn't do anything to hurt you either of you..you believe me don't you"

     "Of course I..we do!" Scott gave her a weak smile.

     "Good.. you rest for a while I will go and sort out the venue Mario stepped in for you..thank god he was around.. I will be back to pick you up in the morning" She looked stressed

     "No way Essy i'm gonna be ready in a few mins, we can get out there looking for Kirstin " Scott threw back the covers and pulled himself onto his feet.

     "Easy Scott we don't want fainting out there again your staying put" Avi gave him a gentle push and scott landed back on the bed.

     "Didn't faint.. doc said we ingested something knocking us out"

     "Even more reason you should stay" Ester said pulling the covers back over Scotts legs.

They said their goodbyes it seemed funny Kirstin was not with them, she had a habit of hugging just that little to long and normally had to be dragged off by Jeremy so she didn't make a fool of her self.

Mitch laid back on the pillow one hand behind his head the other hand rearranging his hair, wondering why all this happened all at once.

     "You ok"Scott asked looking over at him.

     "Sure... I broke up with baby face this morning"

     "What you done now?" Scott teased.

     "Me I didn't do anything ..well not really ..I just said that if it was easier for him we could break up"

     "Oh what did he say?"

     "He said what you mean is, its easier for you if we broke up. I got cross and told him not to worry about a lift i would get a cab and then I walked out."

Scott knew it wouldn't last even after three months the second any man asks Mitch to commit to something more then one night a week together he found an excuse to finish it. He even knew if he asked Mitch to tell him about Patrick he would only cover the basic details he would know nothing more then what he learnt on their first night.

Mitch had dragged him back to spend the night at their hotel. Scott had gone mad the next day saying Mitch had brought someone back some stranger who knew where they were staying for the next two nights.

They had met briefly at breakfast that morning Mitch had gone to dress leaving Scott and Patrick alone in Scotts room. Scott tried to make polite conversation but Patrick hardly spoke while Mitch was there. 

As soon as he had left Patrick said something which Scott thought he had miss heard  at first but when Patrick repeated  it he was sure it was heard right.

     "Mitch is just showering then then he has to go out for awhile .. he said you would keep me entertained till he came back" Patrick smirked drinking his orange juice.

Scott was not sure if he was joking or not, but something in his eye told Scott he probably wasn't.

     "I am to much of a friend to Mitch to even thinking of going there"

     "Shame"

He wanted to tell Mitch, but at the time Mitch was into him and he probably would not believe him.

     "Should I call him do you think?" Mitch picked up his phone that had sat on his tummy for a while.

     "Leave it for awhile distance makes the heart grow fonder" Scott said yawning not believing his own words

     "Do you think?" Mitch scowled

     "Mmm yes.. ring him tomorrow let him know what happened and tell him your ok he won't have to worry then!"

     "Suppose your right, don't want him coming down here and leaving work just for me it wouldn't be right"

Scott yawned again and didn't say a word.

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Us...us

Mitch didn't know how long he had been a sleep this time, twice he had been woken up by a nurse checking on them both. Scott as usual slept through it, he would in fact sleep through a bomb going off, but you drop a pin and he was wide awake shhhing everyone.

At first he was unsure what woke him from his sleep he was not sure if it was because he felt sick his tummy was vibrating it took him about thirty seconds to realise it was his phone vibrating slowly he picked it up it was a text from Ester saying pictures of the kidnap were all over the internet and as soon as they felt well enough she asked if both boys could do a live up date on how they were. Avi and Kevin had done one together. That made Mitch smile a little Avi wasn't one to post things he could just see it now.

     "Please guys if you saw anything please tell the police" He would say in his usual booming deep serious voice then blush at the camera and quickly pass it on to Kevin.

God Kevin must be going through it he was there he saw it all.

Mitch quickly flicked through You Tube to see what had been posted by the fans.

Shocked at what he saw someone had filmed the lot, he or she was so close but had just stood there filming, he watched it a couple of times then looked to see what else was out there

The youtube Pentaholics seem to be telling the world what was going on as if they really knew, one did a ten minute peice on how he thought it was just a recording of a new video and the blood that was on Kevins hand was was fake.

There were a couple who seemed very concerned Shay had put out a passionate plea to find his bae he was physically upset by the news of what happened to Kirstie forgoing his usuall PRAY FOR K AND SHAY at the end of the reaction video  just saying PRAY FOR K. 

Kirstie had once shown the others a reaction video that he had done when he knew she was engaged.

Then  Mitch recognonised It's that girl named alex from the her reactions channel, his favourite was AHA Live star vistra one she made him laugh she kept grabbing her non existant necklace while reacting to the song . but now, now she was upset. She had made a plea to other youtubers to look around their streets see if they find her.

His phoned buzzed again it was Kevin perhaps he couldn't sleep.

Mitch stopped himself before answering he remembered that Kevin had had his phone taken from him.

He took a deep breath not knowing if he should answer

     "Scott" He hissed nothing happened, he said it louder  but Scotts breathing was slow and steady.

Mitch had no choice but to answer it alone.

     "Took you long enough" The male voice soft but in control.

     "Who is this, Where is my friend?" Mitch didn't know the voice.

     "She is fine just had a nice meal!" Mitch could feel that the man was smiling.

      "Let he go you BASTARD." He was not sure if he kept the annoyance out of his voice.

      "If you say please Mitch I just might..where are your manners calling me that name." he gave a short laugh.

     "Why have you done this? Why did you take her.." Mitch was starting to lose it

     "Ah Mitch lost his friend has he? And you haven't said please yet!"

     "How did you get this number?" He wouldn't say please it sounded to much like begging.

     "You rung Kevin remember.. Kevin ring me...Speaking of which I do hope that his hand is ok it was never my intention for anyone to get hurt"

     "HE will live"

     "Good, and Disney is he ok too..."

     "Who's Disney?" Mitch questioned already knowing the answer but he wanted to know how much the man knew about their lives.

     "Smiler, Jeremy Kirstin's other half.. as i say i don't want anyone to be hurt including him so give him a ring in a moment tell him you know she's fine."

     "You know all our names, this was not random"

     "Random..No.. I know all your names...it wouldn't be so much fun if i didn't" He scoffed

Mitch looked at the sleeping Scott, he looked so peacefull how he wished he was still asleep.

     "By now your curled up on the sofa at home looking to Scott for help,to sort out the problem, he is probably  pacing  up and down .

Mitch looked at the floor .

     "I hear they found Avi's hat in her car..Maybe they can link him to her being missing."

     "Avi would never do that!" Mitch spat.

     "His hat was in the car so... maybe?"

     "Why are you doing this to US?"

     "Us?" The voice questioned.

     "The group?"

     "The group ?" The man repeated slowly

     "Don't play games" Mitch half begged before stopping himself. He heard the man take a breath and breath out slowly over the mouth piece, as though he was enjoying hearing Mitch beg.

     "What's tall boy doing pacing like normal I suppose"

Mitch frowned, he didn't seem to know that they were in hospital or what had happened to them so he was not involved in the spiking of their drinks or it could this be another game he was playing.

     "So if you seem to know us .. What have we done to you.. why take Kirstie"

     "Because i can..and i do know you all, Well most of you anyway and done i will leave you to work that one out shall I?"

The phone went dead.. Mitch threw the phone on the bed and chewed his thumb worrying his nail.

Scott moaned in his sleep and turned on to his side.

Mitch took a pillow from behind his head and threw it at him, now he was minus a pillow and Scott still was not awake..

     "Scott" Mitch shouted loadly

Scott sat bolt up right and stared at Mitch in the dark.

     "What"He yawned

     "I had a phone call"

     "If it's beyonce take her number i will catch her on the rebound tomorrow" He settled down again.

     "Hey thanks for the pillow nice of you."

    "This is serious Scott _please_ the call was from some guy?"

Scott lifted hi head and looked in Sams direction.

     "Some guy?"

     "The one that has Kirstin remember...he knows us very well"

     "Us Us"

     "Yep us us..he knew you would be with me .. he knew you had the tendency to pace when you nervous...he said in not so many words he's kinda set Avi up to tak ethe fall the only thing is he didn't know we were in hospital.. and he was sorry that Kevin got hurt. Scott HE knows us he's been around us, been with us when your stressed  SCOTT HE MAY BE IN OUR LIVES NOW."

Scott sat silent in the dark he was thinking.

     "Scott!"

     "EMM"

     "Scott..I hate to ask this but do you think it WAS Avi...Ester said she wanted revenge..maybe he is helping her."

     "What the cute fluffy bunny that cries at Disney Bambie and believes dragons are real "

     "Well, when you put it like that" Mitch gulped back a laugh.

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. "Yeah total boys back then"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott knows how Scott feels  
> And Mitch oh yes   
> Mitch wants to know from Scott if he should go back to Patrick.

Scott got out of bed slowly,padded across the floor towards Mitchs hospital bed.

Mitch sat proped up he had to grin tall boy was wearing a hospital gown, the type that gapped at the back and made a noise when you walk.

     "Bit chilly, but good view" Mitch smiled

     "Shut up" Scott bent his knees to cover himself up.

     "What time is it Scott"

     "About three am i would say"

     "And i'm acting like a dang fool..sorry not a time for singing. I know but i can't help it."

Scott threw himself on to Mitchs bed, just like being at the flat only more sterile.

     Neither of them wanted to sleep, they wanted to work out what was going on, they discussed who was around them and who could have ever thought of doing such a thing, they both come up blank neither of them could think of one person who would want to do this they went round and round they went from tour bus driver to the server in the nearest starbucks coffee shop the one that smiled at Scott everytime he went in to order breakfast coffee, Mitch said he thought the boy had trapped wind and was not really smiling at Scott

     "Jealous?" Scott asked

     "Of him no of course not, not old windy"

     "Mitch..have you rung Pat?"

     "No, you said not too!" Mitch looked him in the eye.

     "First time in months you have listened to me Mitch!"

     "I always listen to you!"

     "Do you, really not since Pat, It's Pat said this Pat said that."

     "He is, was, my boyfriend and it's Patrick"

    "Pat, Patrick what's the diffrence"

    "Ok,sco, how does that sound to  you if i keep calling you that from now on"

     "Been called worse!"

They went back to talking about Kirstin but the more they talked the more it dawned on them that none of their friends would do anything like that, they even went through the group trying to work out if it was one of them even going as far to talk about if either of them would do it.

But nothing came out of the two hour conversation they were still no nearer.

     "You know what we have don't you?" Scott finally said

     "No?"

     "Very dull friends!"

 

By eight in the morning they were talked out nothing else to say.

They were both glad to see Avi and even more so as he was carrying Starbucks, he looked as though he had not slept either. Mitch filled him in quickly on the phone call Avi said he was not sure if he was missing any hats but he would have to check.

     "Well you must have a bout 50 of them and they are nearly all black" Scott yawned

     "Ester drove around all night looking at every blue van she could find she left her car at yours, gave me a call to go pick her up I found her asleep in your car park... She is a asleep in my car now. Listen I will take her home and then come back to collect you. Kevin has to stay so you both can come and stay at ours. We have a large sofa and it's not as though you two haven't used it before on that drunken night." Avi beamed and winked at Scott.

     "Nothing happened!" Mitch scolded.

     "You sure" Avi looked at Scott.

Scott blushed deeply and looked at the floor.

     "Just drunken kiss thats all" He muttered

     "Is that what you called it, more like peck than a kiss "Mitch looked up at Scott making Scott blush even more.

Scott had been up for kissing Mitch that night, but Mitch had made him wait till everyone else was in bed so Scott had drunk to kill time, this was what it was like between the two of them they could go months without wanting to be together for the night then something would trigger it off, the drink had got the better of him and right in the middle of what was meant to be the first kiss of the night he fell asleep.  He wondered if that was why Mitch had gone after Pat.. perhaps he had thought Scott was not interested in him.

Not that either of them when asked who say they had been together... They were never ever a couple.. They had talked about it once just days after they won the sing off but they both said they would hate to hurt the other one and if they were to get together and break up what would happen to the group if and when it all went wrong, so they had what they had now . If one or the other got board and had not been with anyone for awhile they would have what they called "A DATE NIGHT" meaning just being on the right side of the drink bottle to know what they were doing and then have fun.. Nothing more then fun... no strings.. just fun.

He nodded at Avi he thought it was a good idea to go and stay with Avi and Kevin.

But when he looked back at Mitch he was shaking his head and biting his lip.

     "We don't have to Mitch? We can go back to ours!"

     "What happens if we go to Avi's place and they drop Kristin off at ours and we are not there for her, what is she going to think"

     "Home it is then... We will hang around at ours, Jermey refuses to go anywhere in case she ends up there. Ester and Koops will watch out their end so we have all the bases covered...I will take Ester home and come back for you in a while." Avi smiled

That just left Scott and Mitch alone, Scott got up and went back to his own bed and rested while he could.

But his mind just went back to that night, why had he fallen asleep.

Not long after that Mitch had "Found" Patrick, had fallen under the mans spell. If only he had stayed awake, maybe he might have fallen under Scotts spell, when they agreed no strings attached Scott had not realised that he had already given Mitch a string to his heart that he could pull on anytime he needed too.

Scott heard Mitch get out of bed and move over to Scotts bed, he felt Mitch shake him.

     "Scott" mitch whispered

     "MMMh" Scott opened his eyes.

     "I don't want to be on my own, everything keeps going around in my head..Can lay here with you for a while"

Scott turned on his side to face his best friend the one person who knew the longest after his parents. Kirstin had joined the group of two only a couple of months after and made it the terrible trio from there on in.

     "What you smiling at Scooters hooter ?" Mitch stood looking at him.

     "Remembering how we both went through a faze of pretending we both fancied Kirsty"

     "Yeah, total boys back then... now look at us.."

Scott thought to himself 

     "Now look at me... pretending I don't care when you're out with anyone that takes your fancy"

     "Whats that look for Hooter.. What you thinking" Mitch crawled up on Scotts bed and cuddled in to his shoulder.

     "Nothing "

     "Ok." Mitch wriggled till he was comfortble pushing Scott closer to the edge of the single bed.

     "They could do with some double beds in this hotel" He whispered in Scotts ear.

Scott didn't move he just lay listening to Mitch breathing slowly.

     "Mitch" He said quietly after along pause

     "Yeah." Mitch mumbled.

     "Are you going back to Patrick?"

     "Patrick, I owe him another chance don't I...do you think I owe him another chance Scooter"

     "I can't say Mitchy I am not inside your head only you know that! My words mean nothing, you have to work that out!"

Mitch lifted his head and looked at Scott and then lay down again.

How could Scott think his words meant nothing.

Scott was always the voice of reason.

When ever Scott spoke Mitch knew he had been thinking about the subject long and hard all the pros and cons and Mitch had to admit 99 times out of 100 Scott was right. Now he didn't want to give his opinion on him and Patrick he had even started calling him Patrick and not Pat.

    

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your to polite to be a kidnapper"  
> Kirstin gets the feeling she seen him before   
> and that she's being lied to.

 

 

** Kirsties point of view **

7.25 pm the night before 

It was strange what you remember when your nervous. Kirstin remembered every single second of that evening.

Kirstin had jumped into her car as Kevin had stood holding the door open for her and rolling his eyes when she had emptied half her bag out looking for her keys.

Getting into the car she checked that the phone was on charge, she would need that later to speak to Jermey, she had a go at him about his washing but really it wasn't about the washing it was about everything. The wedding coming up..tours sorted for next six months she was feeling a little hemmed in. Needed some excitement.

She sat waiting for Kevin to load his car, Suitcases in the boot cello in between the drivers seat and the back seat. Treated the instrument like he would treat a young child with care.

Kirstin pushed the horn and Kevin jumped at the noise.

     "Oops didn't mean it, fingers slipped" She leaned out of the window turning her lips into a impish smile

Kevin pointed at her.

     "Your times coming Missy! And when it does I will be at the front of the que selling the tickets " He growled and then laughed.

     "You know where your going i hope?"

     "Yeah easy.. Left at the lights, first right and then straight on till morning "

     "Idiot... I will follow you !" She shouted over the noise of her engine.

     "To the ends of the earth I hope" He winked shouting at her.

     "Your in a good mood!"

     "Yes full of cake, singing some songs then home for a week "

     "Ah easy pleased.."

Kevin got into his car and put his hand out of the window flapped it up and down a few times like he was a bird about to take to the sky.

     "Idiot" Kirstie shouted.

They pulled out of the car park in front of Scott and Mitchs place and drove slowly up the street to the corner.

7.35pm

Kirstie pulled up behind Kevin at the traffic lights and put on the same indicator as his.

She took a few seconds to look in a shop window they were having a dress sale and the dress in the window had caught her eye, it was white with flecks of gold that shone when a car headlights hit it. She made a mental note to go and look at it in daylight tomorrow.

She looked to see if Kevin was ready to move it was then she saw the man standing by her door all dressed in black, the next thing she knew her door was being yanked open she had just had time to flash her lights at Kevin for help.

By the time he had pulled her from the car she she was in fight mode scratching with her long nails kicking out with her high heel boots.

If they thought she was going to hand over her car keys and purse in  a hurry they would have to think again.

 

She watched as kevin came forward to help her, she had not seen him cut Kevin because she was being past to another man who was talker and stronger then her.

Kevin offered his car and all the money he had for them to release her but they didn't he just put her in the the van.

The last thought she had before they took off was how brave he was standing up to them. 

 7.50pm

Kirstin sat on floor of the van right in the corner curled up in a ball her hands hurt from banging hard on the side of the van.

She would rest for a moment and then try again.

Someone must hear her she screamed loudly when ever she felt the van slow down. She looked at her red hands and thought better then using them so she scooted over on her backside to the sliding door and began to kick out with her boots this was working better  as she was denting the van at every kick.

It was not long before the van slowed down to a stop and she heard the door at the front bang shut.

     "I sware if she doesn't shut the F up i will go back there and make her" She heard one of them say.

Seconds later some one hammered on the van door. She moved away across the other side.

     "Back away Miss Maldonardo I am opening the door"

Kirstin sat looking at the door, it slid open slowly the sky darkening as he climbed in.

     "I am going to have to ask you to take your boots off please your damaging the door"

     "Oh great a polite Kidnapper.. and no i won't"

     "Manners cost nothing, now boots if you please" He gave her a small smile taking off his sun glasses.

He had the same shade of green eyes as Avi, she didn't move.

He sighed quietly and  moved closer she screamed and threw abuse at him.

     "Listen, out of the two of us I am your best option right now..so work with me here."

He slid down the side of the van and sat on the floor in front of her.

     "Hold tight" He held up his hand to steady her while his other made a fist and he banged on the cab wall and the van started up again.

     "Do a deal with you Miss Maldonardo, you keep your boots on and leave the walls of this van alone or I take them off."

Kirstin nodded, nothing would stop her kicking the van but she would bide her time.

Kirstin felt the van jolt and head down hill the van engine noise changed a little it sounded like they were in a tunnel or under ground.

A car park, they might be heading to an underground car park, people there would be people there that would be the best time to scream and kick out what could he do if someone heard her and came to her rescue..Kevin might even be following he would help. She was wrong about him and his tarnished amor he had a full set of freshly washed sparkling clean amor in her eyes.

The van slowed a little again and Kirstin took it as a sign to scream and make as much noise as she could.

She banged and kicked and screamed her way along the van as quickly as possible before he could stop her, the van suddenly stopped knocking her off her feet towards the man.

The van slambed into reverse and turned around headin back up the hill.

     "I did warn you I was your best option to be with, he is going to stop the van and he will be peed off by the time he opens the door no telling what he will do"

Seconds later the van door clicked open and the driver reached in and pulled Kirstin across the van floor by her left boot

     "I told you to get those off her, not sit there having a heart to heart." He growled.

     "She promised to sit still"

     "When does a woman keep their promises around here.. You drive i will sit with her" The driver climbed in and reached into his pocket

     "Should have used yours" He showed Kirstin the knife he had in his hand.

     "No, way it was bad enough I draw blood form the other one thats not what i'm here for.. I will stay you go back and drive I Know Miss Maldonaldo will behave her self now."

    "Miss " The driver snorted

    "Yes, we both know it's not who he is after so she's i'm not going to be nasty to the poor girl when she is being used to make a point."

    "Big mouth SHUT UP" The driver looked down at him put the knife back into his pocket and got out of the van.

     "Do you think he wil let her go now she seen your face.!" He snorted again and slamed the door again.

    "You have a knife too?" Kirstin looked down at his hands.

     "For protection thats all, your friend tried to grab me, i didn't mean to catch his hand..And don't listen to him you will be going hime soon"

Kirstin moved away from him quickly her eyes open wide just staring at him.

     "A couple of moments it will be all over, you will be delivered to your next stop unless you chose to kick off again."

     "Delievered?"

     "Keep calm and enjoy the evening and i promise you will be back home with your loved ones by morning. Your just here to meet someone thats all."

     "Who, why"

Just then the van headed down hill again back inside the tunnel again.

Slowing down when the van leaveled out slowly stopping

The van door was opened again.

     "Everyone out last stop of the day." The driver hissed.

     "Out " The driver smirked

     "Give her time"

The man in the Van with her went to the edge and jumped out, and waited for Kirstin to get to the edge of the van he held out his hand for her to hold while she jumped out.

Taking a quick look around  she had no choice other then to get out of the van. She had been expecting to see a public car park but what greeted her was a small six car car park the van had one spot and there was a blue pick up  truck with no licence plate sitting in another.

     "Good ok, do you think you can walk without giving us trouble or do we have to carry you"

     "Walk" She spat

     "Hold you to that" the driver spat back.

The driver grabbed her arm and pushed her in the direction he wanted her to go they ended up heading to a small white door.

On the otherside of the door were three steps to climb, leading to another white door the man who had traveled with her  in the back went first and opened the doors.

The door opened into a large open kitchen area the sort hotels would use although all there seem to be was the steel work tops everywhere .

It was quiet and didn't even look like the kitchen had ever seen any food.

Kirstin was pushed through the room quickly and into a carpeted corridoor that had a door on the far side and a lift in front of them.

It reminded her of a small cheap hotel that they had first used when they got started when they all shared one room and she was the only one who had the single bed as she was the only girl.

The driver called the lift as they waited.

In the lift she stood staring at them trying to freak them out but it was not working.

The lift stopped and they waited for the doors to open. As they did three of them looked out at the scene that was in front of them a small little girl with bunches in her hair tied with red ribbons and a red and white dress and little white shoes she had her back turned to them trying to sit her dolls up to have what looked like a tea party. She turned when she heard the lift.

     "Joe-Joe" She dropped the doll she was holding and hugged his knees.

     "Hi honey what you doing out here, you can't play near the lift you know that."

The little girl with green eyes smiled and picked up her doll and handed it to Joe-Joe

     "I can't play today honey i have some work to do for Daddy." He rolled his eyes.

     "Play Rosa, you play Rosa."The little girl looked up at Joe.

     "I can't i have got to take Daddies friend to him"

     "Oh prittty" Rosa looked up at Kirstin.

Joe bent down to pick her up.

     "Which way Daddy then."

     "Joe-Joe one " She pointed at Joes chest

     "Thats right Joe one and thats Joe two remember Honey bee"

Rosa looked over Joe ones shoulder at the driver and frowned

     "Joe one " she whispered

Joe one looked away, Kirstin thought he was crying.

     "Do girls have that effect on you alot Joe-Joe" Kirstin asked.

     "You don't know anything about me Miss Maldonardo so i suggest you keep your comments to yourself.He teared up again.

     "Joe-Joe cwy"

     "No Joe is ok no cry"

Rosa stared at him for a second and then poked him in the eye trying to catch the tear that had escaped and was sitting in on the bottom lid.

     "Ow joe cry now"

     "You go hurty now"

     "That happens when you poke someone in the eye sweetie."

     "Listen if you want to play tea parties with the kid go to the playground." The drivers voice suddenly changed and out came a Texan accent he didn't have that in the van.

     "Joe has got to go and do some work now honey bee off you go and play" He put her down next to her dolls.

He stood up again looking at Kirstin.

     "Don't you go thinking you know my name she calls me Joe-joe it's easier for her to say ..we just let her do what she wants" His eyes filled with tears again.

     "You should get out o f the kidnapping game if a small girl can reduce you to tears like that."

     "You don't know anything about me so don't say what i should and shouldn't be doing" He shouted at her.

It was the first time she heard him raise his voice.

He led them to a door half way down the hallway, knocking once he opened it quietly.

The room was lit by a low wall lights, in the middle of the room sat a large round table with a clean white crisp table cloth the table was laid out for two.

Kirstin got a shove in the back ans sent flying into the room

     "Sit" Joe pulled out a chair for her

Kirstin just looked at him

     "Please sit" He waved his hand over the chair

     "He said sit" She got a shove by the by Joe two.

     "I sware you do that again and I will start shoving back."

Joe one caught her arm and pulled her back and pushed her towards the chair

     "Your not helping yourself, sit for a while"

When he thought she was settled in the seat they both left. Rosa ran into the room and round the table as the two men chased her squeeling with delight.

     "Out young lady" Joe one lifted her off her feet

     "Medicine time"

     "Yuck" She put her small hands over her mouth.

    "Medicine or sprouts up to you"

    "Yuck yuck" She pulled a face.

Joe looked from Rosa to the open door way a man in his late twenties stood looking at them he seemed slightly firmiler to Kirstin but she could not place him.

     "Hello Kirstin" He said not hiding his Texan accent.

     "Who are you?"

     "I am Dean"

     "Real name or made up? Like tweedle dee and tweedle dum here."

     "Oh you met Rosa.. Please I mean you know harm"

     "Then let me go "

     "With pleasure, but we can eat first you must be hungry you have had a busy day."

     "Not hungy!"

     "It's nothing fancy chinese i know you love chinese cooked from scratch by me "

Kirstin looked him up and down he was smartly dressed his face was very well tanned but he had, had his nose broken at some point in life.

     "Please i mean you no harm, you are here because i need to teach someone  a lesson, letting him know he can't have everything he wants.

     "Who I don't understand?" Kirstin asked

     "Mitch Grassi" He gave a little smile.

     "Mitch what has he done to you?"

     "Me nothing.." He sat at the table across from her. He pointed at the other two men to leave they went and shut the door.

     "Well...?"

     "Mitch know, he's slow but bright he will work it out" Dean offers as an answer.

He started to hum a tune, kirstie looked at him.

     "The coldest winter" She spoke quietly

     "There, I have given you to much information now"

     "You have given me no infomation other then you know that song...Dean it is Dean "

The man gave a half lopsided smile like hers

     "Is it or isn't it" Kirstie banged her hand on the table.

     "It will do for this purpose!"

   

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


	8. "Are you Scott Hoying"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch is convinced they are being watched..just like back at school.

While Avi took Ester home and settled her with his brother inlaw, she kept saying to give her half an hour and she would go out looking again but Avi made him promise that he would make her go to bed, she was no good to anyone like this and they would need her orgainisation skills later on with what was out there on line already and all the speculation around was it a publicity stunt or a video for a new song.

How anyone could think that they would do that for a video, besides what having Kirstie kidnapped in a video for Imagine was beyond him. Although it was not out yet and people didn't know what the song was called and it had been pulled anyway it didn't seem right to drop a new song with all this going on, when she was safe and well back with them it would be a diffrent matter.

Scott and Mitch discharged themselves much to hospital dismay they sat waiting for Avi outside on a bench close to the door.

They gulped in fresh air no smell of hospital cleaning anywhere just good car fumed air.

Avi true to his word returned to pick them up. He drove while they sat in the back not speaking .

     "Ok whats going on, usually Scott a chatter box and you your usually rolling your eyes at him " He looked in the rear view mirror at them.

     "Nothing" Scott just did a little glance to Mitch

     "Mitch you would never lie to me would you..."

     "No"

     "Well " He glanced at just Mitch giving him a stare that was meant to be threating but this was Avi he could never look threating.

     "Who ever he is, he's trying to blame you...he told me!"

Scott kicked him hard.

Mitch didn't say anything just rubbed the back of his leg and glared at Scott.

     "Why?" Avi questioned

     "I wish I knew but he did say that perhaps the police will think you were involved"

     "Have you spoken to them?" Avi slowed the car down as they passed where it happened and all three looked down at the road for a second and then they had passed by, Mitch shuddered at the thought of what happened.

They didn't speak again till he pulled  up outside their car park Scotts car had been neatly placed in its parking hole Mario had driven it back for him after the charity event and someone had followed him and took him back to his hotel.

     "N..No..we spent the night trying to work out who the man was.. but we didn't want to give them an info before telling you so you were for warned.

     "Did my name come up in that conversation?"

    "Umm yes.. but if it is any consolation we even talked about why we thought either of us could have done it."

     "No none!" Avi frowned "So tell me the reason why you thought i couldn't be the one."

Scott looked at Mitch and Mitch looked at the roof of the car.

     "You couldn't hurt anyone you like dragons..and all that strange stuff, we all know they are not real, no one that fluffy could kidnap anyone."

     "Well they always say its someone you know..and you should have asked yourself why I took Ester all the way home first and drove all the way back for you two..Why didn't we all go together..could it be that I didn't need Ester, just you two" He growled turning slightly in his seat frowning.

     "Your faces..Man looks like your going to have a heart attack..Tell the police the second you walk through the apartment door but leave the fluffy bit out!"

Mitch kissed his thumb and planted it right in the middle of Avi's forhead, Avi went cross eyed looking at Mitchs thumb.

     "Can i tell them about the dragons though huh can I, can I" Mitch sounded like an excited child as he lept out of the car before Avi could grab him.

     "As soon as you get in do hear me ring them."

He turned his attention to Scott.

     "You still here!" He glared at Scott who was beaming at him

     "I went ages ago boss!" Scott patted him on the shoulder as thanks for the lift home. Avi put the car into gear and drove away.

Mitch had waited just inside the car park, he looked up at Scott as he got closer.

     "Problem?" Mitch asked looking around the car park.

     "Yearh 99 but you won't  be one!" He started to sing but run out of steam.

     "Oh, great are you singing my lyrics back to me..way to go Scotty dot"

     "Oh please !"Scott rolled his eyes

     "Scotty dot" Scott scoffed

     "Mmm could be worse  sould have said Dotty Scotty"

Mitch linked his arm through Scotts and gently guided him towards the front door of the flat.

Scott stopped and looked down at Mitch

     "What is it Scott?"

     "What if she does not come back..what if he does not give her back"

      Mitch wrapped his arms around Scotts arm and stood with him. Scott was always the stronger one of the two and if he was worried then what should Mitch be.

     "Don't think like that, he said he was sorry that Kevin got hurt.. if he said that then he willl not hurt K.

Scott looked down at Mitch.

     "And your sure you don't recognise the voice.. I mean if you think he knows us well then why wouldn't you know the voice"

     "I wish I knew the answer to that one. Lets go insde we have to do what Avi said we have to tell the police about him talking about setting Avi up. We can figure it out inside.Besides I don't know who's watching ." Mitch looked over his shoulder.

     "Watching?" Scott echoed spining around on the spot taking in every corner of the car park.

     "Make it obvious why DON'T YOU..i just got that feeling. We will ring the others if we might be being watched then so might they."

     "Are you sure you are not being paronoid ?" Scott looked at Mitch as if he was nuts.

Mitch squeezed his arm and gave a weak smile then shrugged they walked silently to the front door of the flats.

The door opened just before they got there and old Mr Turner held the door open for them.

He was a little squat man who lived on the third floor one above them. He had asked them after about a month of them moving in  not to sing so loud between eight am and five pm as they were his work hours and he worked from home he had said he liked their voices but it  was a little disturbing  but he had not been unkind just to turn the volume down abit Monday to Friday. This they did and brought him a bottle of wine as a sorry present.

     "Morning Mr Turner" Mitch tried to sound cheerful as he passed him.

     "Mr Grassi, Mr Hoying good to see you, are you well?"

     "Yes thanks couldn't be better thanks" Mitch pushed Scott through the door not wanting chit chat this morning.

     "Good, Good...Oh by the way " He grabbed Mitchs arm stopping him.

     "I pulled your your front door to, i didn't shut it because i didn't know if you had gone out early and didn't take your keys..It was wide open when I passed just now.. you should make sure it is shut before you leave.. That cat of yours was sitting in the doorway, hate to think what would have happened to it if it get out."

Scott looked at where Mitch had been standing but he was already moving up the stairs two at a time.

 

By the time Scott reached him Mitch hand was hovering over the door handle, he held still for a second or two and then dropped his hand, he raise his elbow and gently nudged the door open with it.

     "Hello" He shouted trying to lower the tone of his voice

     "Very Manly" Scott breathed in his ear trying to keep his voice to a whisper.

Mitch jumped at the sound of Scotts voice.

     "Who are you expecting to be in there" Scott whispered again

Mitch jumped again, his nerves now rattled, if he knew them he knew where they lived, perhapes he had been in the flat perhaps he was there now.

Some where down stairs a reving of a car engine could be heard it was not unusuall to hear it but again Mitch jumped

Scott touched his arm to steady him to let Mitch know that he was there for him.

     "We are coming in" Mitch stepped over the door frame and looked around he felt Scott right behind him. Wyatt opened his eyes and yawned jumped down from the shelf in the hallway and rubbed himself around first Mitchs leg then Scotts. Mitch bent down and rubbed his neck and picked him up into a cuddle.

At the end of the short hallway it opened out into a large lounge with a sofa and two arm chairs in the middle. To the left of the lounge was Scott's small bedroom next to that was the alcove for the kitchen and on the other side was Mitch's bigger bedroom.

Scott was never sure as to why he had never insisted that he had, had the bigger room but to Mitch it was a done deal. IT WAS HIS ROOM. and nothing was going to change his mind on the subject.

The bathroom was right next to the hallway.

Nothing seemed out of place but Mitch knew there was something not right.

Scott threw himself on the sofa and took out his phone.

     "Who you calling?" Mitch asked

     "Police.. tell them about the call"

Mitch spun round taking everything in something didn't feel right at all.

     "Before you do that can we discuss first why you left the door open "

     "I didn't..I was in a hurry yes but i shut the door I am sure I did.. why would i not shut the door" Scott frowned at him as he watched Mitch stand in the kitchen turning around on the spot.

     "Do me a favour is there anything there anything that doesn't look right"

Scott looked down at his phone then back up at Mitch from his position on the sofa he looked around.

     "No"

     "Look again Scott" Something sounded so desperate in his voice.

Scott stood up and looked over at Mitch

     "It's ok Mitch i promise you everything is ok come here..." Scott opened his arms and waited for Mitch to walk forward but he didn't he stood in the one spot wide eyed.

     "Ok, Ok i will look "Scott walked slowly around the room taking everything in just to settle Mitchs nerves.

     "Nothing. Mitch it's been along 24 hours for you, a break up with Patrick an early flight then rushing around and a night in hospital sit down with me while I phone "

Scott went over to the sofa and patted the seat. Mitch was biting his thumb nail not moving.

     "Come on I'll make you coffee if you wait a moment"

Scott said something else but Mitch was not listening anymore

Mitch took off around the flat stopping at each item and looking it over like he had never seen it before.

Wyatt followed him around jumping on and off the furniture each time Mitch brushed him away.

     "....Food!" Mitch heard Scott say.

     "Pardon?"

     "Wyatt looking for food Mitch!"

Mitch focused on scotts face he saw him with the phone to his ear.

     "Ok i'll go feed him"

Mitch gave a couple of little shivers and patted a vexed Wyatt on the head Wyatt run a head clawing the carpet

    "No Wyatt don't" Mitch clapped his hands sending Wyatt running.

Mitch could not shake the strange feeling, it was something like he had had at school for about a month, He and  Scott were in a talent show, Kirsties mum had ground her because she had fell behind in her grades so was not allowed in the show.

As soon as he voiced his feelings about being watched and having things disapper only to have them return the next day it stopped he had written it off as a friend playing games.

Wyatt was happily tucking into his food when Scott finished on the phone.

Mitch was standing looking out of the lounge window at the car park below Kids were running around the cars  playing what look like tag. Mitch remembered when he was that age playing those games although he made it easy for the other boys to catch him. He continued to only half watch as he was mainly sweeping the car park to see if and when Kirstie would arrive.

    "Mitch...M...Mitch" Scott started but when Mitch did not say anything  he went and stood next to him to see what he was looking at.

   "They said they had already tried to put a trace on Kevins phone..they are looking into the call and where it came from..Did he say when she would be back or where they would leave her"

     "No "Mitch siged he hated waiting at the best of times.

Scott opened the window it was a little warm with the early summer sun.

Mitch expected to hear children laughing drift up from the car park as they played but instead the boy in front was screaming for help with about six bigger boys chasing him around the cars.

He looked at Scott for a second then took off toward the door.

     "Mitch we have enough on our plates without you going after the boys.It's not your problem." Scott Shouted to a now empty room.

Scott watched out of the window as the group were getting closer to the one boy.. He waited to see Mitch arrive in the car park.

Mitch grabbed the biggest of the boys as he ran past and then turned to the rest of them.

This could turn nasty Scott thought as he picked up his door keys and phone and went down stairs after Mitch.

Opening the front door he saw Mitch holding the boys red tee shirt.

Scott pressed record on the phone they could not have the boys accusing Mitch of anything. Mitch was a man they were children anything could be said.

     "Ok Mitch?" Scott stood next to his smaller friend holding the camera up filming.

The boy that Mitch had helped looked up at Scott

     "Are you Ok, Your safe now."

     "I got a message for you"

     "What" Scott looked down at the young boy he must have been just ten.

     "She is on her way "

Mitch let go of the boy he was holding and turned his attention to the boy on his left.

     "Who will!" He frowned. Keeping his voice as level as he could.

     "Don't know?" The boy frowned running his fingers through his ginger hair.

    "This man gave us 20.00 dollars and asked us about ten minutes ago, asked us to give you this message said we couldn't give it to you in the flat.

Scott looked at Mitch reached up and lowered Scott's hand no good filming kids who knew nothing.

     "What did the look like, this man"

Scott's phone rung making them all jump

     "Don't know blond, blondish I think don't know how tall he was in a car had and accent like yours and drove a pick up blue that's all."

     "Scott I"

 Mitch turned to look for Scott but he had backed off from the group.

     “Ok if there’s nothing else you can give me you better go” Mitch.

The boys started to walk away the boy that was being chased turned and walked backwards.

     “He also said expect a call “

Mitch spun round to look at Scott

Scott looked down at Mitch

     “Yes you have my full attention what is it that you want tell me what have we done to you.”

Mitch mouthed for scott to put it on speaker phone so he could hear.  
     “We have an extra pair of ears now that’s good so I will keep this short you never know who else might be listening Kirstins fine she will get back to you soon..as for what have you done ask bright boy next to you .”

The phone went dead.

Twenty minutes later they were back in the flat. They had not spoken just kept giving each other looks.

There was a knock at the door, Mitch scrambled to his feet convinced that it was Kirstin.

     "Kirstin your back..Scott put the coffee on "

He opened the door and expected to see long hair and high heels.

But it was two tall police officers.

     "Mr Scott Hoying"

     "No.. He is over there.. Scott " He called for Scott.

Scott came over and looked at the police.

     "Scott Hoying?"

     "Yes" He gave an embarrased smile

    Mr Scott Hoying your under arrest for dangours driving and leaving the scene of an accident."

     "NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING." Mitch screamed

     "But i have not been anywhere I, we have just got out of the hospital. I drove the car last night"

     "Last night, then why is the engine still warm?" The black police officer questioned.

He stepped forward and put handcuffs on Scott.

Thirty seconds later Mitch was on the phone to Ester.

She said that she would go down and sort it taking Avi with her so he could tell them about driving them both home.

An hour after that and she was on the phone yelling at Mitch

     "YOU HAVE TO GO LOOK AT YOUTUBE, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING "

Mitch switched on Scotts laptop and looked for what Ester had been talking about.

Someone had filmed him grabbing a kid and Scott filming it.

     "Scott is being released Mitch.. YOU STAY PUT"

Mitch took a sharp intake of breath.. that was it thats what was wrong.

Mario drove the car back...Where were the car keys.. Mario would have put them through the letter box.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten this i will be back in a few days am writing the next instalment   
> hope your enjoying


	9. Me, You and youtube

Some one must have got in and taken the keys to make it look like Scott would have taken the car out.

Nothing was making any sence anymore.

He was saying that Kirstin would be back soon but it had been at least two hours since Scott was taken away and still no Kirstin.  
The silence echoed around the room all he could hear was his own breathing.

His phone rung and he answered it even before the first note of the ring had finished. Kevins name flashed up. His heart beat banged in his chest hard.

      "I am so sick of this, what will it do to make you stop this"  
      "Stop I'm nowhere near stopping yet Mitchie nowhere near" The voice was a low whisper  
      "Now listen good " He barked.

Mitch put the phone down he wasn't going to play anymore games. The moment he shut the phone down it rung again.  
"Your not listening Mitchie.. you know thats a dangous thing don't you.. I still have Miss Maldonado here and if you want her to come back then you better start doing as your told... Have you seem the you tube video"  
      "Yes..." Mitch sighed.  
      "Did you like it, have you read the comments, no i don't supose you have..can I read you one or two?.....Now a heres a good one..Never thought Mitch was like that i know he said he didn't like kids but hurt one he's not the person i thought he was..do you want me to go on.... Mitch Grassi grabs a kid.. what makes it worse Scott Hoying stood by watching filming it all thats just sick...Hey none of these are my words bright boy they are the fans.. Do you want me to continue?"  
      "NO i can read "Mitch snapped.  
      "Good then i will leave it to you to finish them off...now lets see what can i get you to do for me next? How can you entertain me now?"

Mitch sat quietly scrolling through the you tube video comments all bad some worse then others.

      "Is he there?"  
      "Who?"  
      "Scotty... no of course not he's still at the police station ...so your there all on your own oh you poor thing you must be so very lonely... why don't you phone your boyfriend Patrick...Oh no wait you can't do that... you fell out with him why?  
      "You know about Patrick?" Mitch voice was in a panic.  
      "I know everything about you bright boy .. did you fall out with him because he wouldn't let you have your own way, you always did want your own way... or did he ask for some sort of commitment.. you don't do that do you Mitchie..not you always young free and single...or so you like to think."

     "What is it you want me to do..."Mitch shifted his weight on the chair he had got a peice of information "you always did want your own way" had he up set someone by getting his own way over something in the past.

     "Keep up Mitchie I want you and your side kick to start a live questions and answer video"  
     "Live q and A Why?"  
     " You can ask for people to tweet in to you on the show live, the only thing is you will only answer questions from me.. pass that test and we will see what happens next"

     "You have to promise me something first!"

     "Your not in the position of asking me to do anything .. but say your peice, i am a fair man, what is it."

     "Leave the rest of them alone it is me you have a problem with.."

     "Oh Mitch, how can I when I am having fun you do remember what that is Mitch."


	10. Staying put

 

      "Your just sick do you know that, the least you could do, is to tell me what I have done to you that makes you want to take it out on my friends, on me" Mitch wanted to know.

      "Want a clue bright boy ?" He taunted

      "What are you five now, this isn't a game!"

      "True a game has an end Mitchie all you have to do to do a live q and a as you put it .... I am sure Hoying will be with you soon don't start without him, he might learn something."

      "And Kirstin..."

 

The line went dead Mitch had to stop himself from smashing the phone against the wall on the other side of the room instead he bounced it off the sofa he was sitting on.

He was tired of this man who just seemed to walk to their lives unnoticed and got them to dance to his tune well as soon as Kirstin was back he was going to find him and hurt him for what he had done to her and Scott .

 

There was a light tap at the front door he didn't hear it the first time but the second time it was much louder. Mitch got up and went slowly to the door not knowing what to expect, he lent on the door to see if he could hear any noise but it was silent, the person the other side knocked again.

 

      "Mr Grassi.. are you ok...can you come to the door please sir!"

      "Who is it, what do you want..."

      "It's the police can you open up we have check that you are ok."

      "I am ok how do I know who you say you are"

      "Sir I am not in the habit of being called a liar sir, open the door please."

Mitch went over to the window and looked out of the window to see if a police car was outside, there was one and a policeman standing outside the car on a radio.

      "Sir open the door or I will have to break it down, there has been a report saying you have been saying you wanted to do yourself harm we have to see that you are ok.."

Mitch went back over to the door and pulled it open, a rather tall thin policeman with the whitest of teeth and the nicest smile Mitch had seen in a while

 

     "Mr Grassi"

     "Yes, as you can see I am fine thank you for your concern is there anyway you can tell me who reported it?"

     "They didn't leave their name.. please can I come in and have a look around.. I am sorry I am just here to make sure your fine"

     "Sure.. seems I have an open door policy at the moment anyone can come in.. even if I don't ask them" Mitch moved away from the door and went back to the window looking out at the police car.

     "Mr Grassi do you need an ambulance I can call you one"

     "I told you I didn't do anything or take anything I know I have a lot of troubles at the moment.. When will Scott Hoying be released you know he didn't drive his car don't you"

The policeman stood quiet for a second taking in Mitch.

      "Not my department sir, but I am sure it will all get sorted soon." He shut the door

     "Sir for the last time do you need help."

     "No, Listen I have taken nothing, I am not about to do anything to hurt myself .. thank you for checking now you have you can go " Mitch tried not to sound like he was losing his temper.

     "Let me give you my card...Sir just in case you need any sort of help in the future.. Here." He dug into his pocket and brought out a slip of folded paper

    "I am  I don't need help."

    "I'll leave it here on the side for you" The police man placed it on the shelf above the small table that held family and friends photos some of Scotts and his family and then the group together

As he placed the folded paper on the shelf he knocked over a small silver statue that belonged to Scott, Mitch had brought it for him as a joke it was an over weight ballerina  with a look on her face as though she had got trapped wind. It bounced  off the shelf and down on to the photographs below knocking them over.

      "Just leave I will sort it " He let the annoyance creep into his voice.

      "Sorry sir." He waited till Mitch came over to the table. He pushed the folded paper over across the table towards him and tapped it.

Mitch just wanted him gone so he picked up the paper and unfolded it sighing.

 

      _**SAY THANK YOU  AND ASK ME TO LEAVE, OPEN THE DOOR**_

_**SAY GOODBYE AND THEN SHUT THE DOOR AGAIN.** _

_**DO NOT SPEAK TO ME** _

_**I AM HERE TO HELP** _

_**SCOTT HOYING IS FINE AND SAFE WE WILL TAKE YOU TO HIM** _

_**PACK WHAT YOU NEED FOR OVER NIGHT** _

Mitch looked up wide eyed about to say something and saw the police man with his finger on his lips . Mitch went to his room and came back out with paper and a pen.

     " _T **hank you but you can see I am fine**_ "

**_Staying here, waiting for Kirstin_ **

The man took the paper and made his way to the door and opened it

     **_"If you are sure sir I will leave you now_** " He lent on the door and wrote

_**We are doing everything to  find her sir** _

_**we have to keep you safe as well** _

Mitch shook his head he wasn't going anywhere without Scott, and he wanted to know where Kirstin was.

 

The policeman continued to write this time he wrote two words.

_**MICHAEL MILLER** _

  _ **Why are we not talking Michael**_

_**Walls have Ears Mr Grassi** _

 

Mitch nodded that he understood .

     "Well thank you again but I am going to have to ask you to leave now, you can see that I am fine"

     "Are you sure there is nothing that I can do for you sir?"

     "No I told you to go.. get out of here"

     "Ok I wish you a good day Sir"

 

Mitch closed the front door and turned to look at the man, now what was he meant to do, he couldn/t go amywhere he was waiting for Scott and Kirstin to come back and HE who ever he was wanted the two of them to do a q and a he would be expecting it so how could he leave now.

 

The phone rung making them both jump Mitch rushed over to where it was on the sofa and answered it.

     "Hi Mom yeah everythings fine, sure......I promise..No i didn't hurt the child really i didn't look....look...mom shut up and listen Scott and i have run inot a few problems here...No..No it's not that we are fine..Put dad on..Mom put dad... MOM put dad on" Mitch paced the room

 

      "Dad is she ok...listen i don't want to get in to this now..but tell Mom we are fine ... I am sure kirstie will be ok...Yearh..I can't come home..I am as safe here as i would be there..Look i have to go now Dad ring you later. Mitch put the phone on the arm of the chair.

Instantly it rung again, thank god it was Scott.

 

      "Where are you are you coming back....No don;t go to Avi's come home..please, please come home i need you here" Mitch looked at the policeman who was flapping his arms about he grabbed the paper again.

_**You have to go to Him Mitch** _

_**we can keep you safe together.** _

Mitch screwed up his nose there was noway he was leavingthe flat. He ran into the bathroom and turned the key in the door

      "Scott you got to come home i need you" Mitch slid down the door till he was sitting curled up in a ball against the door

Mitch heard a car engine and the muffled voice of Easter Scott was on his way home.

 

Mitch had no idea how long he had been in the bathroom he had set texting out thing on twitter to get the word out that there was going to be a live q and a today some time  he tested scott as well to find out how long he would be, Scott said they were oding a detour to get pizza then they ould be with them.

 

      "Just you no one else" Mitch text

     " You don't want any ok" Scott instantly text back

     "No i meant Easter can't come in"

     "Why, what's going on"

Mitch hesitated to tell him who was there, if the police thought the place was bugged then his phone might be to. Scott would find out soon enough

     "Bring enough for three, me you and wyatt"

     "Wyatt eating pizza NOW"

 Mitch never moved from the spot till he heard Scotts key in the door

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken a while i have written the chapter four times.. First tome i didn't save  
> 2nd time saved it came back an hout later hated it. Third time and fourth times are what you see here, it's a mish mash of of of those two chapters so thanks for reading hope the nect chapter writes better then this one


	11. Wyatt is getting Pizza?

 

 

Mitch heard Scott shut the door and call his name.

He rushed to stand up and open the door before he could say anything about the policeman standing in the lounge

      "Scott thank god.. " He ran into  him and threw his arms around his waist Scott tried to pull away to look at him. Mitch didn't do the public lovey dovy thing.

      "I've missed you so much Scott"

      "I missed you to Mitch and I Know" He nodded his head over to Michael.

      "You know" Mitch pulled him in closer

      "It's the only way I could come home I had to agree to it.... Esther wouldn't stop for pizza so we can order some for us and for....Wyatt too" Scott winked.

Scott tried to pull away from Mitch but Mitch wouldn't let go.

      "Mitch come and sit down tell me what's been going on" He pulled away he could understand why Mitch was being clingy but he could hardly breath.

 

      "We have to do a Q and A live...."

      "What, why who said so?" Scott finally got out of his grasp and moved to the sofa.

      "He did.. He said we are to do one, and ask people to send in questions but the only questions we can answer are from him and if we don't .....I don't think Kirstin will be back"

 

Scott looked hard at Mitch and wondered why like Mitch this man was doing this to them.

       "What sort of questions?"

Mitch shrugged he had no idea

      "We'll get Pizza for everyone"

      "Everyone?"

      "Me, you, Kevin, Avi, Jermey.. We will show a united front to him. " He can't get to us all Mitch"

      "He doesn't want us all, he just wants to bring me down and it seems like in a very public way.."

      "There is nothing he can do to you Mitch, nothing...go and lay down try to get some sleep Mitch if you can I will sort things for a while"

 

Mitch didn't want to go into the bedroom on his own so when Scott pulled out his phone and sat down Mitch sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder, Scott moved his phone to his left hand and put the other one around Mitch's shoulder. Mitch moved slightly forward and Scott's arm fell down around his waist he put his hand on  the bare piece of skin that had been exposed by his tee shirt riding up, making small circles on the skin.

 

The police man moved away and went to the kitchen out of the way.

Mitch listened to Scott texting and getting responses he hummed as he did .

      "That's nice" Mitch purred settling in

      "Mmm what?"

      "The humming where is it from." Mitch never got his answer as another text came through making Scott laugh

      "What's that?" Mitch asked lifting his head

      "Avi said when we find out who this is he suggests we leave him in  a room alone with him.

     "What's Avi going to do smile him to death Avi runs away when we argue amongst ourselves he doesn't do conflict."

     "I know... now let me have my arm back I got to order the pizza Kevin said he won't come unless he gets anchovies on his"

     "And wyatt what should we get him" Mitch asked craning his neck to see the police man.

     "Umm he looks like a meat feast sort of cat" Scott looked in the same direction, he nodded and put his thumb up.

 

Scott ordered enough for everyone, he had not heard back from Jeremy  which was not surprising the police said that Kirstins parents had come down to stay maybe they were somewhere together. In fact Jeremy had not been in contact at all.. He seemed to have cut the gang out.

 

Avi  showed Kevin what he was wearing and held up four beanie's  and waved them under Kevins nose.

      "Wear what you want, your acting as though your going out on a date, not doing live q and A"

      "You know how much I hate doing all this live stuff... when was the last time you saw me do anything live."

 

Kevin pulled out his new phone and found a you tube clip from two weeks ago and played it.

      "So ok that one doesn't count it was on Kirstins snapchat and I just walk through the shot"

      "Give you that one Avi" He turned the phone around and watched as Kirstin was dancing on tippy toes towards the open doorway to Kevin beat boxing, Avi walked past Said Hi it's me Avi and walked off again." Kevin was about to close the clip down when he stopped.

 

      "Which one the black or gray " Avi was asking.

      "What oh the black is fine...want to watch this again Avi...?" Kevin slowly turned the phone back Avi.

      "I've seen it, you just showed me..."

      "No look in the doorway"

      "Ok, what am I looking at, or for?" Avi took the phone back

      "Is that... Patrick Joseph.. Mitch said he wouldn't come to the shows after they met.. So WHAT'S he doing in the doorway"

      "It kind of looks like him I agree, it could be anyone your phones can't take good videos didn't I tell you that before you brought it , it's to grainy to make out." Avi replayed the clip..

      "Hey I got the same shirt on jinks" Avi smiled handing the phone back

      "Avi forget you shirt, what if he was there then.. why would someone say they were not coming to watch the shows and then come and not tell anyone not tell Mitch at least."

      "How do we know he didn't tell Mitch and Mitch didn't tell us or didn't want to.. He has changed a lot since meeting Patrick.. become less us, more him."

      "Like Patrick you mean?"

      "No.. Mitch was always making sure none of us got left out, now its just him"

 

 

 


	12. Oh..OK

 

Kevin thought about what Avi had said about Mitch just thinking of himself on the trip over to the flat, and he could now see that Avi was right. Mitch had run off most weekends for three months so he wasn't around to do last minute recording on songs so they were working their backsides off in the week just so he could go fly cross the country to spend two or three days with his boyfriend. A Man who had only met them all once and had no wish to do so again, who had never let Mitch meet his friends and family  it was just the two or them or nothing.

He could also see how much Scott was missing Mitch being around, everyone in the group from security to Ester and themselves had seen how much it was hurting Scott that Mitch had almost forgot that he was there.  The getting drunk and kissing thing they did was just them, it had been an excuse so as not to admit what they felt for each other and now Mitch was putting up a wall and the wall was called Patrick.

He wished that he could just lock the two of them in a room so they could talk openly how they felt no drink, no group AND definitely no fans. To Kevin all the are they aren't they back and forth was funny to read and it was nice people cared but it was their lives to do what they wanted with.. And if that meant Patrick made Mitch happy then so be it Scott and everyone else would have to live with it. But as a friend and a person on the inside he thought that the two of them were made for each other and truth be told if he were outside the group he would be a fan doing the back and forth bit to.

They pulled up in the car park.

      "Well."Avi sighed

      "We're here it's been a long twenty four hours." Kevin said undoing the seat belt

      "Not even twenty four K.O"

      "Get kirstin back and we can get back to our lives"

      "Yeah I hear you on that one!" Kevin smiled

Avi opened his door and got out, looking around waiting for Kevin to exit the car when he didn't Avi ducked down in the open door way.

     "What's wrong Man" Avi asked.

     "They are going to blame me for this.. I should have been able to stop them!"

     "Oh, man" Avi slipped back into the drivers seat again.

     "Look he held a knife at you, he might have used it on Kirstie if you had tried anything...Mitch and Scott don't blame you, have they said they did."

     "No no they haven't ... but have you read the comments on line... they all said I could have done something"

     "Look, they were not there, they didn't go through what you did...get that into your head "

 

A car pulled up right behind them and the driver got out and went to the back door of the car.

     "Who's that" Avi asked looking over his shoulder tensing up

     "Don't know" Kevin turned to look.

The watched as the man struggled with some boxes with a picture of pizzas on.

 

      "Food delivery."Avi relaxed a bit.

      "You pay I'll carry" Kevin offered.

      "Hey it's your turn."

Avi watched as Kevin got out of the car. Scott and Mitch might not have blamed Kevin but he did, if he had been more forward they wouldn't have been in this mess, if he had helped Kirstie would have been there right now eating Pizza with them. And if Mitch had not done something that had upset someone then none of this would ever have happened. So in his book Mitch was to blame for all this, didn't he care about Kirstin.. He had known her for years and he had let this happen.

     "Avi pay the man" Kevin called.

 

They headed in to the flats and up the stairs. Knocking on the door they were met by a smiling half dressed Scott.

     "Are we disturbing something" Kevin asked looking him up and down

     "No, god no I have been in the same clothes since last night so I was just hoping in the shower. Come in put them on the counter" Scott looked down at the pizza boxes.

By the time Scott had showered and changed the others including Michael had sat down to eat. Next to Kevin sat two notes in Mches hand writing, he must have told them who Michael was.

Scott felt sorry for him he was there for a reason but he could not talk to them and they could not talk to him, it must be hard to sit around knowing that he couldn't for the moment join in the conversation only through the code name Wyatt.

Scott stood in the doorway looking around there were most of his friends sitting eating pizza talking together, but something had changed slightly there was a slight tension in the air Avi couldn't look at Mitch keeping his conversation mainly between him and Kevin, Kevin really wasn't there. And mitch had sat with the same piece of pizza  in his fingers he was to busy on the phone.

 

Mitch was texting someone he had a small smile on his face and he went on to bite his bottom lip chewing on it as though he would rather eat that then the slice of pizza. Mitch looks up and catches Scott looking at him, he pushes the pizza box towards him with his foot.

Scott pushes the box a little with his foot so as to make way for him to sit crossed legged in front of Mitch

      "Please eat that !" He said softly  pointing to the pizza slice in  Mitch's hand.

      "In a while.. Sending a message to Patrick"

      "Oh..Ok"

Kevin rolled his eyes if only Scott would tell him to put the phone down. He looked over at Avi, just for a second he caught the look on Avis face, a look that told Kevin that Avi hated Mitch.

      "Did you know Patrick was at out last show" Avi growled

 


	13. Not anyones Mom

**Late the evening before**  

Kirstin sat in a small arm chair made of very expensive material it had small daisy print all over making it look out of place in a very bland white room.

She fiddled with the door key that she had been given so she could lock the door and feel safe enough to sleep. The man they called Dean had given her the key and told her to sleep well.

      " Please don't think about using the key in the middle of the night to let yourself out of the room and try to leave, it is just there so you know you are safe. It won't work the lift, the lift doesn't work with no electricity and the stairs door will be locked.. And if you do manage to get out of here by chance, I would hate to think what my friends will do... don't look so alarmed Miss Maldonado it's not you that will get hurt but one of your friends. Do as your told and I am a very reasonable man, disobey me and see that happens. I wish you a good night and sleep well."

 

Before she could say anything the larger Joe the one that drove held her arm tightly and took her to the room she was sleeping in she had put the chair under the door handle it had taken a while as it was very heavy to move, with the weight of the chair and her sitting in it there was no way anyone could get in even if they had a key.

 

She waited till the hallway went quiet, then waited what she thought was an hour and slowly and as quietly as she could pulled the chair away from the door slipped the key in the lock and prayed that the lock made no noise. She opened the door a fraction to see if she could hear anything all seemed quiet, she carried her boots so as not to make any sound. Completely sure that Dean was lying about the lift and stairs, he was making himself prisoner to0 if he had done that.

The door marked STAIRS  was closer so she headed for that and turned the handle it didn't open, she went down to the lift and looked at that. She could not remember if the lift door dinged when it opened. She had to try it even though she had been warned not to she let her hand hover over the button for about thirty seconds then slammed it hard, nothing it didn't light up not one sound as though the lift was on the way.

Hitting it again and again she was begging for it just to open so she could get away. She let out a little sob before she could stop herself in the silence of the hallway it sounded so loud, someone would find her and take her back to the room and then hurt one of her friends.

Kirstin stood wide eyed listening for any sort of noise, any door opening but nothing it was still and quiet, maybe she could make it back to the room unseen and everything would be alright. Turning she crept back to her room and shut the door, sighing that she was safe and no one saw her and everyone was going to be ok.

Opening the door again to make sure there was no one around she looked towards where the lift was it then she saw it the red blinking light of a security camera above her head where she had stood hitting the button.  Now someone was going to get hurt and it was her fault.

She put the chair under the handle again and sat in it, if they wanted her out of the room she wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Kirstin threw her boots against the wall, she hoped that the others were ok if they got hurt because of her, what could Dean and the other do to all or one of them, they would be strong and pull together they were her boys, her friends and like her she would fight for each and every other member to keep them safe.

She had spent the night listening for voice in case someone had looked at the camera footage, she must have dozed because she was woken by voices and feet going up and down the hallway outside, she even heard Rosa crying, she must have got out of bed and wondering around at about two am crying for Mommy, then Joe, and when no one answered her she called out for Mike.

Someone could be heard talking quietly to her but Rosa kept crying.

    "Bad dream Rosa.. come on i'll put you back to bed"

    "NO...no...No Mike. Mommy"

    "Your Mommy isn't here Rosa.. I know you don't understand...We're looking after you now"

    "Mommy?" She sobbed.

    "Come on bed time.. Dean will be cross"

    "No Dee Dee Mommy "

    "Look we will wake the lady in there shh..and I have to leave in a while I have something to do so lets just get you back to bed"

    "No dink ..want dink"

    "Magic word"

    "Dink now" she started to cry again.

    "The words please, come on then come with me"

Kirstin wondered how these people were in the kidnap business, one tears up at a little girl another one is wrapped around her little finger.

Kidnap wasn't their line of work surely what kidnappers tell the person that they have taken that they mean them no harm and even give them a key to their room so they would feel safe. No something else was going on here, something she was missing and she was intending to find out what it was. And where had that little girls Mom gone.

Kirstin took a deep breath in, as she did a thought stuck her SHE WASN'T MEANT TO BE THE NEW MOMMY this wasn't a crazy fan who thought she was going to be the mother to that child.

      "Shut up Kirstin " She told herself her mind was wondering all over the place.

 

She sat there till she heard the birds start to sing it had been a long night but she had survived it. It was not long before there was a knock at the door she didn't answer another knock.

      "Are you alright, Miss Maldonado answer me or I will have to let myself in"

      "I'd like to see you try, Dean if that's your name" She half sung jumping out of the chair to pick up her boots, they had sharp pointed heels they might come in useful, she  climbed back into the chair as the handle turned the door opened a fraction not enough to do anything but he kept banging the door against the back of the arm chair.

 

Dean stopped hitting the door on the chair and pulled out a phone cursing because it was Kevin's he dropped it at his feet and went in to another pocket and pulled out his phone.

      "Sorry did I wake you from your beauty sleep Mike, she's barred the door with the armchair.. Yes I know you told me that, but she had to have something to sit on.. Just get out here and help"

He began to push the door again and was soon joined by Mike with both pushing the chair began to tip even with her on it.

      "Open the god dam door Kirstin please" Dean shouted

The chair began to tip more, Kirstin had to stand now she had one boot at her feet and she was holding the other one so she could hit them, either one of them with the pointed heel.

The chair finally gave and tipped right over and the two men stood at the open door. Kirstin brought the boot up so she could swing it at either one of them but the sight that hit her made her stop. She knew what Dean looked like but the other one wore a police uniform it took her off guard long enough for Mike to smack her across the face.

      "Hey, enough!" Dean shouted

      "Doing it your way hasn't worked has it, he's still out there."

Dean stepped into the room and looked at her.

      "I am sorry, truly  sorry. "

      "Th..then let me go!" She rubbed her face.

      "Today.. after "

      "After?" she questioned

      "Something your going to have front row seats for.  "

      "What."

      "Wait and see you maybe interested to hear it."  Dean turned and went back to pick up the phone the phone he dropped.

      "Oh by the way Miss Maldonado I will give you half an hour then I would like you to tell me which one of your friends I have to hurt, you  disobeyed me"

      "No please, don't.. I won't choose and you can't make me"

Dean looked at Mike and nodded as he walked from the door.

      "Ask her again, before you do anything, no blood this carpet cost a fortune" He sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comment gratefully received


	14. Pick a name any name

 

It took a while Kirstin refused to give a name how could she pick any of them but finally  Mike broke  her and got  a name out of her, he had hit her where it was not visible the only mark that was able to be seen where the finger marks he had left on her face half an hour ago. He left her kneeling on the floor sobbing but not sobbing because he hit her sobbing that she had given him a name.

He went back and told Dean, Dean looked surprised at the name.

      "I would have thought she would have picked the other one ok, dam I will have to re think.. thanks for that is she ok"

      "You and your family are weird... The four of you"

      "Five.. " Dean snapped

      "Ok five then, but I thought Micha was dead to you all after you said."

      "She has a daughter, she will be back" He glared at Mike

      "Alright but you said that six months ago when she dumped her kid on you and left"

      "I know she'll be back, because after we sort him out you will find her and bring her back."

      "And if she doesn't want to come back, I dated her remember I know how stubborn she can be?"

      "How you get her back here under this roof under my control is up to you but I want her back here" Dean spat through gritted teeth

      "Are you sure, I know how you are...And Micha is family"

Dean gave half a nod, his sister was just fourteen when she started running around with the wrong crowd, the wrong family, then one day she announced that she was going to have a baby at fifteen, how could she and the father a spotty little no one, he paid someone to made him disappear.

With that he thought Micha would toe the family line, But Micha had other ideas she didn't want to marry the man her brother found for her to look after her take care of her and the child, No she packed her bags and left.

Leaving a child who she wouldn't name behind she always called it child or baby it was left up to Dean to give the child a name at three Rosa after their mother no one knew that there was a child, no one had ever registered the birth Rosa didn't exist in the eyes of the world or to her own mother. Her mother now nineteen abandoned her for a new life out on the streets doing god knows what. 

      "What time are you leaving Michael."

      "Twenty minutes or so...why?"

      "You going to be able to do this... Mean they will be on edge anyway can you get in!"

      "No problem..."

      "Go make sure she's ok before you go"

      "She can't go anywhere I locked the door!"

      "Then go unlock it"

      "Aren't you worried she'll run"

      "No lift, no stairs windows shut and bolted where  is there she can go"

 

Dean sat down at the deck in front of him and picked up his phone.

 

      "Hi only me.. are you ready for the call yet. oh I didn't know that hang on..."

      "Hoyings not back from the police station yet.. you seemed to have done a better job then I thought you would."

      "Not sure if that's a complement or not... I'll go play at being police man then"

      "Sorry just filling Mike in on what's happening. So if you could contact bright boy.. give it a couple of hours by then Scott will be back.."

Dean finished on his phone and placed it neatly on the table Mike took it that the conversation between them was over and he left.

Sitting back in the chair he put his feet up on the desk thinking hard, of ways to hurt Scott Hoying, Kirstin had chosen him over the rest this might be fun.. he had an idea he could hurt Scott by letting Mitch do it all by himself."

He got up from the seat and picked up the phone and took it with him to where Kirstin was, he only needed a little information from her and he would have the plan in place.

He knocked on the door and waited, he knocked again.

      "May I come in" He didn't wait for an answer he tried the handle and the door opened slowly  she stood in the corner shaking wide eyed.

     "I come in peace, I pay people to hit other people ..I need to know about Mitch and Scott"

     "No please... I gave you a name leave me alone..."

     " I need to know what there is between them"

     "Nothing.. the..theres nothing between them.. Mitch has a boyfriend"

     "Oh your a little out of the loop... they broke up... "

     "They did how..how do you know"

Dean smiled broadly

      "I hear things Kirstin.. so tell me about Scott and Mitch"


	15. Who you gonna call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a short one just wanted to bring up to date what was happening to Kirstin.

      "I asked you about Scott and Mitch, I heard the stories so tell me are any of them true."  
      "No none they are friends yes, but nothing more" She shook her head.  
      "Why do I not believe you... Miss Maldonado I do hope you are not going to start lying to me... I would hope not apart from the last half an hour your time here has been pleasant enough, you have had food water you have been kept warm and safe yes"

Kirstin nodded and hugged herself.  
     "And what happened in the last half hour is I am afraid your own fault, I told you to stay put... but no.. you knew better....is there someone you would like to talk to.. I have a phone here you can talk to who ever you want"  
     "No one.. I don't want to talk to anyone" She slid down the wall an sat on the floor.  
     "Your parents perhaps.. a friend, Mitch for example or Scott"  
"No just let me go"

  
      "Soon...Kevin's meant to be a good listener want to speak to him.. Jeremy he is your boyfriend, but you have not even mentioned once"  
      "Leave me alone.. go away" She screamed at him.

  
     "Ok, ok, all I need to know have Scott and Mitch ever been together.. as boyfriends.. partners?"  
     "NO I told you no!" Which was not a lie, yes they had slept together but neither of them would ever admit any feelings for each other.  
"Want to talk to Avi"

  
Kirstins head snapped up and stared at him but said nothing.  
"Here take this.. phone him he'll want to hear your voice let him know your safe" He waved the phone under her nose.

She reached out to take it, but he pulled it away

  
"Scott and Mitch tell me and you can have the phone"

  
Kirstin lowered her hand and shook her head, she started to cry.

  
"Sorry Miss Maldonado the offer is only open for the next thirty seconds"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the lines are all over the place but they kept going over to one edge and when I changed it went like this and would not budge so there you have it a short chapter and not written put well


	16. I called him!

They sat around in silence Mitch blinking.

      "Patrick no, he wasn't there he never came to see me your wrong!"

      "There is a video of him... look"

Avi picked up Kevins new phone and held it out to Mitch. Michael stood up and clicked his fingers he wanted to take a look.

     "Excuse me" Mitch said as he watched the phone go over his head.

     "Why would your boyfriend say he's not going to come to any shows, turn up and not only that turn up and watch someone who in two weeks time would be kidnapped" Avi whispered.

Everyone sat looking at Mitch for answer Mitch didn't have one he didn't know that Patrick had been there, Patrick had never said he was there so how in the hell was he supposed to know.

      "Let me look at the phone please it would be quicker then looking on you tube and find it that way"

 

Michael was looking at the phone frowning.

      "Look I will ring him and ask if he was there"

Michael reached down and tapped him on the shoulder Mitch tipped his head up to look at Michael. Michael shook his head.

     "I take that as a no then... how can I prove he wasn't there.. and why, if he was there, that has anything to do with what happened since to Kirstin."

      "Are you joking we have had no trouble before he came into your life... We had to wait around for you every week while he moved you around the country on visits.. we gave up any time off to work to fit round you and him.. and he couldn't even be bothered to get to know any of us"

Mitch turned his attention to Scott.

      "Scott tell him it's not like that.. you know it's not "

      "Mitch, mitch I ... I called him... he came to meet me!" Scott looked him in the eye.

      "What, why?" Mitch sat bolt right up on the sofa and threw his pizza back in the box on the floor

      "I needed to talk to him.. I thought he was putting pressure on you... I was watching your back believe me" All eyes turned to Scott

      "Pressure?"

      "Yes Mitch.... You were spending more and more time with him away from us I thought you were going to leave us"

All eyes turned back to Mitch.

      "Well that tells you something Mitch" Avi said slowly

      "Oh what's that?"

      "In all the time you have been together how many times has he come to see you, none. One call from Scott and he comes running.. he doesn't care about you at all he just wants to be a guy dating a well know person use your name to open doors... what does he do....what are the names of  his family members... who's his favourite singer.. favourite food"

      "I..I.. don't have to answer any of your questions Avi" Mitch got up and ran to the bedroom.

      "Why did you have to say that Avi, we need him for the Q and A " Scott got up to make his his way to the bedroom

Once there he stood with his back to the closed door

      "Mitch talk to me!"

      "Why you seem to know everything"

      "Mitch please... talk to me!"

      "So you can use it against me... he was different .. other men that I have been out with want to use me and what I do.. Patrick was different he paid for everything, brought me things spoilt me rotten not because I was well known but because he wanted to.. I took that as the reason why he didn't want to be friends with you all because he knew it would spoil things for the two of us and for us as a group. He loves me enough to distance his self so I had somewhere to go and relax"

Scott watched as the realisation of what Mitch had said sunk in.

      "I understand now he loves me enough to le me live in two worlds.... shut the door on the way out Scott."

      "You never asked me what he said, what we talked about"

      "Doesn't matter... I know that he loves me"

      "Mitch listen.. I should have told you what I did.... He made a pass at me three months ago, the morning after you brought him back to the hotel.. he had just slept with you and he made a pass at me"

      "Your lying Scott he wouldn't "

      "Mitch he did... and when I said I wanted to speak to him he was there with in hours.... he said ... he said he only got with you because I turned him down"

      "Your lying, YOUR LYING!"

      "Why would I lie?"

      "YOUR JEALOUS of what we had, have!"

      "Ok answer me this, does he have brothers and sisters, what's his favourite food, where is his favourite place he takes you"

      "We don't talk about his family Scott, his favourite food are oysters and we don't go anywhere.. he brings people in to cook but they are gone by the time I get there. We never leave the flat... or hotel room.There are you any wiser.

      "So all the time your there you see no one.. you never leave the flat or room... isn't that even a little bit strange to you... are yo sure he's not married or on the run"

      "Or agoraphobic "

      "He fly's round the country so he's not that... Can you humour me and ask M.....Wyatt to do a check on him find out who he is.. If  he checks out then fine I will never speak of him again I am trying to protect you Mitch"

      "My parents stopped doing that when I was eighteen they knew I could take care of myself" Mitch walked over to the bed and reached across to the shelf close to the bed he picked up one of his Grammy's and looked at it.

      "Please Mitch for me.. Let me ask him."

Mitch lifted the Grammy up above his head and launched it a Scott, it whizzed  past Scott shoulder and hit the door shattering into three pieces and fell to the floor.

      "Hey"

Mitch picked up another one and took aim before Scott could reach him Mitch hit him in the chest this one didn't break but ended on the floor too. Before Mitch could throw the last one Scott caught his hand and took it from him and threw it on the bed behind Mitch. Scott grabbed his shoulders and pushed Mitch down until he is sitting on the bed, he sat down next to him.

      "What are you so frightened of?"

      "Nothing."

      "Could it be possible that you might find out things about him you don't like, that he's not the man of your dreams.. That Mitchell Grassi  made a mistake. And Mitchell Grassi never makes a mistake does he, just excuses."

      "That's what he said, when we broke up he said if I left I could call him a mistake"

      "I hurt your face. I'm sorry."

Scott touched his face it was burning. Mitch raised his hand to touch the raised marks on Scott face Scott flinched a little.

      "I am sorry " Mitch looked up at Scott.

Mitch ran his fingers around Scott face, stopping when  he hit his beard.

      "Someone needs a shave" Mitch gave him a smile

      "Well I won't be asking you to do it you might turn into Sweeney Todd the mood your in" He ran his hand under Mitchs chin.. He leaned forward slightly.

      "Whoa what are you doing Scott" Mitch pulled face away

      "I'm not drunk enough to do anything like that with you. Get out." Mitch pushed him away and stood up.

Scott got up with out looking at him and quickstepped it out of the room not even bothering to look back and closed the door

Mitch cursed himself he had not meant to say it in the way it came out.

  

      "What happened to you, why all the shouting, what happened " Kevin asked coming from the kitchen and putting a cup of coffee down in front of Michael.

Michael stirred it and took the spoon out.

      "I'll make you one if you want one " Kevin offered pointing at the coffee Scott nodded

Michael pushed the coffee mug towards Scott.

     "Ok then I will make you one instead " Kevin went back to the kitchen..

Michael patted the chair next to him and looked at Scott, Scott guessed he wanted to know what was going on, he left out the part about almost kissing Mitch.

      "Will you be able to find out about this Patrick.. Who he is what he does and why he's latched on to Mitch and I"

Michael watched as Scott took a mouthful, he shrugged

     "I know, it's Mitch that has to ask but can we just pretend he has asked "

Michael shook his head and then held up his hand reaching around into his back pocket he brought out his buzzing phone it was a text coming through.

Sitting back in the chair he waited till Scott was busy with his coffee swallowing it quickly he answered the text.

**_No need to do anything_ **

**_Mitchell Grassi hurt Scott Hoying all by himself._ **

**_And Scott has just taken enough drug_ **

**_to be swinging from the celing_ **

**_by the time the Q and A starts._ **

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


	17. Pain lots of pain...

 Mitch couldn't believe he had just said that to Scott, but Scott had asked for it, how dare he go behind his back, he would never do that to him, he would except that he was with someone and let him get on with it.

Mitch sat on the edge of the bed he picked up the only unbroken Grammy all three of those meant the world to him and he had broken two of them.

He might not like Scott  at the moment but Scott had made all this possible without him he would not have one let alone three of them. He didn't deserve a friend like Scott, if he stayed around he would only fight more and the group would fall apart, if he stayed around he would hurt them all eventually more then he had done already and the group never was about one person it was about them all, if he left now the group would be able to carry on even bring Mario in everyone loves Mario he would fit in for a while till they found there feet and carried on without him. 

Mitch found his phone, he had already texted Patrick but he really wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to hear him say that Scott was wrong that Scott had made a mistake that Patrick had not wanted to be with Scott.

     "Hi Patrick

     "Hello why have you rung, you said all that was worth saying in the text"

     "Patrick I need to talk to you, I needed to hear your voice "

     "Why?"

     "I miss you"

     "Miss me...You were the one to walk out on me remember"

     "I said sorry Patrick and I am very sorry.. I need to talk to you I have to ask you something "

     "I am listening!" Mitch heard him sigh.

     "Why did you go and see Scott"

     "I'm surprised he told you...Did he tell you why?"

     "He said he called you... and you went to see him... and you said it was him you wanted to be with and not me, he told me you made a pass at him twice."

Patrick laughed out loud

     "Mitchell, he's been ringing me constantly saying he would be better for me than you.. I met him to set the record straight, to tell him he was wrong.... Scott is a little unhinged he told me of conversations he seems to think we have had.. are you sure that he's not on anything his grasp on reality is paper thin. Mitchell I was with you I had no need to look at anyone else"

Mitch smiled to himself. Scott had got it wrong, he would still hold Scott up as a good friend and he would love him as a friend for the rest of his life and be there when Scott needed him forever.

      "Can I come and see you!"

      "Why?"

      "Because I want to, need to"

      "I wants don't get. Mitchell I have to tell you I hardly ever give second chances...and never third chances do you understand Mitchell"

      "I...I.. Understand.. so.. will you give me a second chance"

      "On one condition!"

      "Anything"

      "You have to promise that if you come back to me, there is no more Singing, no more music, no more friends it will be just you and me"

      "You and me.. Yes"

      "No Mitchell I want you to think about it and understand that you have give up everything. Everything"

      "I can do that.. I want to do that"

      "What's changed it wasn't more then a day ago you walked out on me"

      "This isn't what I want anymore, I want you...Once settled I can take up singing go solo."

      "Mitchell your thinking about yourself again.. You have to give everything up Singing, Music, Scott do you think you can..if you can't then I don't think I could except that.. Your choice" He hung up.

Mitch looked around the room this would be the last time he would see his bedroom, he quickly got up and dragged the largest of his suitcases out of the closet and placed it on the bed he needed to pack he needed to be with Patrick right now and  he could work on changing Patricks mind when he got there.

Michael looked up and around the room Kaplan was texting someone his face like thunder he had just watched as Kaplan began to pull Grassi apart and he didn't think this guy was finished with Grassi yet, Kevin was more difficult to read he always had a smile on his face so you were never to sure what he was thinking.

Hoying had said that Grassi was freaking out in the bedroom and hit him with a Grammy of all things. Everything seemed to be going the right way all it needed now was a call from Maldonado to send them into a tailspin and that was just about to happen in the next five minutes .

 

      "Hey man theres your coffee.. have you got my phone I had my other one taken, I don't want to lose this one" Kevin asked putting the cup on the table.,

Michael tapped his shirt then trousers and started to look on the floor as though he had lost it or put it down some where.

      "Oh great it has to be here, don't worry man its not grown legs and walked its got to be in this room somewhere.

 

They all looked up as Mitch came back into the room he was pulling a suitcase behind him.

      "Where do you think your going" Kevin asked

      "As soon as the Q and A is over I am out of here, I am going to see if I can salvage something with Patrick."

      "Really Mitch, really" Kevins voice went up the scale.

      "This isn't what I want, I thought it was but I have found Patrick and everything has changed  I won't be back if he wants be back.. I..." Kevin cut in and stopped him.

      "And if he doesn't, we don't want you back either? Dump us after five years for someone you have known about three months If you go you better keep walking Mitch"

Mitch stared at Kevin, Kevin really didn't like him at the moment, but he could work on getting things sorted with the others after he had seen Patrick he at least wanted to stay talking to them then he would at least know how Scott was.

Michael smiled and looked over to Scott who at that moment had his head in his hands.

      "Noodles" He laughed

      "What?" Kevin looked at him and frowned

      "Noodles on the celling woohoooo  Boop Boop"

      "Right! Ok Scott, Mitch is leaving, Scott" Kevin put his hand on Scotts shoulder

      "Flitch flotch Mitch" He giggled

      "Scott" Kevin came around the front and looked Scott.

      "Noodles "He giggled

      "Scott look at me, Scott yes you, look at me"

Avi got up and came over to look even Mitch took a quick look .

      "Scott look at me" Kevin ordered and looked at Mitch.

      "Scott sweet heart look at Kevin, not me Kevin... Whats wrong with him" Mitch lifted his chin to make him look at Kevin

      "Oh lordly he's either drunk or starting a high"

      "Scott high...P..." Mitch gasped did Patrick just say he thought he was on it something.

      "Where's his cup " Kevin picked it up and sniffed it then took a sip.

      "I can't taste anything"

    

Scott dropped his head and laid it on the table with  a "Woop Woop"

     "I hope that's all we will get, Scott could do some damage to himself if he got up and moved around" Kevin sighed

     "So tell Me Kevin...how did he get like this" Mitch wanted to know

     "Drunk something or eaten something"

     "And the award for stating the f'ing obvious goes to Kevin" Mitch said under his breath.

     "Don't start on me Mitch...here you are saying your leaving for this Patrick and your calling Scott sweetheart what's going on in your head."

Mitch knelt down so he was the same height as Scott head.

     "Scott honey did you take anything... Kevin I still care. "

     "BOOP, Mitch" Scott reached out and tapped his face which was less then gentle

     "Hey Boop yourself.. what have you taken" He looked up at Michael

     "I don't care whos listening... Michael when you got here earlier you said someone had reported I had taken something...time you told me who it was, you have been with us all this time Scott has not been out of anyone's sight only when he had a shower earlier if he had taken something ..one of us gave it too him or seen him take it... You were meant to be watching us how did you let this happen.." Mitch looked at the others .. he could not believe anyone of them would have given Scott anything.

      "Not true we didn't see him when he was in the bedroom with you it was just the two of you?" Michael replied

      "Wow that's what you sound like." Kevin nodded at Michael and looked at Mitch, Michael was right the two of them had been alone in the bedroom.

      "We argued that's all I would never give him anything to make him like that should we get him to a hospital." Mitch tried to help Scott to his feet.

Avis phone rung he ran back to the arm of the sofa and picked it up.

      "It's him, them!"

He brought the phone over and he put it on loud speaker

      "Hello who is this."

      "Av...Avi it's Kirstin." They heard her voice catch

      "Kirstin you ok, where are you! Are you out, can we come get you."

      "Listen can't talk long... I need to know your all ok"

      "We are fine.. missing you."

      "I'm s...so.. sorry.. I can't talk about anything oh Avi it's so great to hear your voice, tell Kevin thank you for trying to help..my knight remember to tell him that he will understand...no not yet please...umm Avi  what can I say it's been a long journey we have been on together ups and downs yes"

 Avi looked round at the others and shrugged he didn't know what she was saying.

     "Yes" He said quietly he didn't know what to say.

     "Good ...are you sure you are all alright"

     "Kirstin" Scott lifted his head and looked round.

     "Hi scott"

     "Probably yes" Avi offered dead pan

     "I've been here hours and hours"

     "I know we are sorry we want you to come back soon...we want to come get you " he gave the others a smile.

     "I got to go.. I can't speak anymore...the polic....." The line went dead

Avi looked around at the others. Mitch was rubbing scott's hair mainly to keep him quiet, Kevin had walked away from the group he stood with his hands in his pockets. Scott was still faced down on the table.

      "You ok K O "

Kevin made a face and Avi went and stood with him

     "Whats the matter..?"

     "That was strange was she trying to tell  us something been here hours and hours.. Did that mean something.. like it took hours to get there or at least two hours ups and downs ...did that mean hills "

Avi considered what Kevin had been saying then Kevin pulled him further away

      "Did she say police.....why did she say police..."His whisper got quieter and quieter

Avi looked at where Kevin was looking, he was looking at Michael.

     "Mitch you got a second" Kevin called him over.

     Mitch bent down to say something to Scott and patted his head.

     "Did you see his badge or anything or just drawl over an man in uniform"

     "NO he just banged on the door and said he had to check I was alright I just assumed he was police, he's wearing a uniform he is a cop."

     "He gave Scott his coffee and I know I didn't spike his drink.. what are we going to do"

     "Nothing.. we do nothing Kirstin is still missing. When she's safe we sort them out.. till then nothing." Avi said through gritted teeth.

Both Kevin and Mitch gave him a sideways look

     "Who do we sort out Avi it's just a voice using Kevin's phone... He has picked on me, why i'm not sure, he's doing this because he wants to hurt me by hurting you all" Mitch frowned.

     "Well as soon as she's back that stops... and the person we start with is him...do you think some of the other cops would have been here checking he's ok not one person has rung... not to be too dramatic  we could all have been shot by now and him and no one has checked"

     "Have a plan Avi" Kevin whispered

     "Yes pain and lots of it."

     "Kirstin wouldn't like that Avi ... "

     Avi blushed

     "No but I would.. They hurt her and I'll..."

     "Avi are you trying to tell us.. are the fans rumours true is it Avi Kirstin sitting in a tree K.i.s.s.i.n.g "Kevin sang low and sweet

     "Want to make something of it Kev"

     "No, but you do remember Jeremy.. you know the ones she's engaged too.  does she know how you feel."

Avi shook his head

 

     "Mitchy.. " Scott sat up in seat

     "Think he needs to sleep that off" Kevin sighed

     "I will leave you Doctor Kevin to deal with him"

Kevin gave Mitch a hard stare.

     "I hit him with a Grammy he's not going to listen to anything I have to say" Mitch turned around to look at him and came face to face with scotts chest.

    "Mitchy" Scott put his hand on Mitchs shoulder.

    "Scotty buckets hi.. how you doing"

Scott giggled and clung on to Mitchs shoulders

    "Dance" He ordered

    "Not right now"

    "Dance" He ordered and shuffled his feet

    "There's no music Scott.. besides I don't think it's a good idea"

    "Dance he ordered and swung Mitch around

    "Scotty how about we sit down.. Its the Q and A in about ten minutes.. and Kevin has got to go out to the car to get his jacket and your in the way of the door."

    "I have?  Oh I have yes that's right"

Scott didn't seem to care he swung Mitch about like a rag doll.

      "Give me the car keys Avi i'll go get it..."

      "You cold Mr Olusola we could put the heating on"

      "It's ok i'll just pop down and get it take me thirty seconds is that ok."

      "No I can't let you go out there  sir "Michael stood up

      "Why?" Kevin asked holding out his hands for Avis car keys

      "Because I have been told to protect you.. and I can't protect you if your out there and we are in here."

      "I need to go to the car thirty seconds that's all "

      "When the handover comes here then maybe...now I suggest you get him to sit down if he falls on him he'll kill Mr Grassi.

      "When is that" Avi asked.

      "When they get here... Now get him to sit down" Michael shouted.

Avi tried to pull him off of Mitch.. but Scott hung on as though his life depended on it.

      "Mitch I'm sorry "

      "It's ok we can talk about it when your back in the room Scott I Promise" Mitch ran his fingers through his Scotts hair

      "Promise.. Just like when we were kids" Scott whispered

      "Yeah I remember, promise your be at rehearsals tomorrow, promise your do this or that always making me promise and making sure I kept that promise.."

      "Yeah remember the Pinky promise the promise you can never break" Scott whispered in Mitches ear.

      "Yes I remember the unbreakable Pinky promise."

      "We were young then Scott we can't hold each other to that promise not now"

Scott stopped dancing to the music in his head and grabbed Mitchs arms

      "No, we promised if we aren't with any one by thirty we would get together there's four years left Mitch"

Mitch blinked and looked up. He pulled away, Backing off looking terrified

      "Mitch.." Kevin followed him with his eyes.

      "Oh no....oh no Oh GOD NO" Mitch repeated over and over again.


	18. Dear Mr M Grassi

 

Mitch thought about what they had said and how it had come about they were no more then fourteen or fifteen they had taken going to Starbucks across town Mitch had moaned about having to go that far for coffee but seconds after entering the Coffee shop Mitch knew why Scott had dragged him there. Scott started drawling over the eighteen year old server and Mitch could see why, tanned, toned and utterly beautiful. Mitch had fallen for him instantly they had argued about who was going to talk to him, Neither of them realised that he shouldn't look at either of them they were no more then fifteen.

The eighteen year old served them the first couple of times over the first week, always smiling at them and talking to them, on the fourth day he stood wiping the counter in front of them as Scott moaned for the second time about how much coffee he was drinking he needed the toilet, the coffee  was having a different effect on Mitch his heart beat rose and he would get all jittery and couldn't sit still.

      "So are you seeing anyone?"

      "Erm no why?"

      "The two girls behind you are staring at you let them down gentle they are far to young for you!"

Mitch looked behind him the two girls the man spoke of were in his class at school.

      "Yeah to young!" Mitch smiled

The man laughed and raised his eyebrows

      "Just teasing.. can tell your not into girls" The man smiled warmly

Mitch shook his head and smiled back, this was the first time he had admitted it to anyone other the Scott and that was only in whispers they were still both to afraid to tell anyone.

      "Your friend might like them... What are you eighteen.. what's he fourteen can't be your brother you look nothing alike."

     "NO...I'm... We're friends " Mitch started to say then just sat squirming in his seat he didn't want to lie but it sounded nice to have someone say he was grown up.

      "Oh right was going to say friends with benefits, but he's fourteen so I hope not, mind you if your into fourteen year old boys I won't bother you again"

       "God no, friend of the family"

       "You big on family then..er.. What's your name

      "Mitch..Mitchell and yes"

      "Nice to meet you Mitch MItchell  your parents know how to name their children. "

      "I am Mitchell Grassi Mitch for short"

      "Well Mitch for short I'm Dean long and short." He smiled and held out his hand for Mitch to shake.

That was the start of it, for over six months he and Dean met nearly everyday swerving choir at the end of school checking that Scott was going so as to give him an hour or so before he come looking for him.

Dean was a gentleman always opened doors for him took his hand in scary movies, Mitch loved scary movies he and Scott had sat through hundreds in the past, Mitch loved the way Dean wanted to take care of him and make him feel safe.

He snuck out late at night to go and see Dean, it was when Dean asked Mitch to take it to the next level Mitch started to get scared. Dean was asking him to sleep with him and he had only just reached his fifteenth birthday the week before not that he could tell Dean that.

Dean thought he had celebrated his nineteenth and had taken him out for the night, Mitch and Dean had spent an hours after the meal sitting on a park bench Dean pulled Mitchs jacket tightly round him to keep out the cool air. Mitch happily sitting in Deans lap it was then he found out what a good kisser he was and he could feel the effect he was having on Dean and how much Dean was loving the kissing moaning into every long sloppy kiss Mitch could muster.

It was then Dean breathed into his ear he wanted Mitch to stay the night. Mitch side stepped that night but when Dean asked again the following week Mitch said he wasn't ready for that yet which annoyed Dean. He pushed him away. Mitch tried to make amends by leaning in for another kiss which Dean seem to like.

       "Are you just teasing me Mitchell, do you get off on that" He whispered into his ear

       "Dean" Mitch pulled away and lowered his eyes to the floor

       "Mitchell what is it, come on tell me whatever it is it !" Dean sounded concerned

Mitch moved away a little.

       "We don't lie to each other do we, Mitch?"

Mitch shook his head and took a deep breath and he put his hands on his pocket of his jacket he felt and envelope there.

In the envelope was a letter written to his parents from the school about a singing competition next week end.

Mitch took out the envelope out of his pocket and turned it over looking at it. He handed it to Dean

      "Mr M Grassi" Dean took it and read out loud and frowned

      "Open it.." Mitch whispered  "I..I am showing you this because need to tell you the truth.. please don't judge me" He chewed his lip

      "Judge.. I don't understand Mitchell"

      "Open and you will"

Dean opened the envelope and took out the white letter inside he unfolded and began to read out loud

_**Dear Mr Grassi** _

_**Can you sign this form and return it as soon as possible** _

_**Confirming that you give permission for Mitchell Grassi** _

_**To attend the choir competition at Newtown Centre** _

_**on July 29th** _

_**Transport provided** _

_**A change of clothes and a meal needed** _

 

      "You have a kid old enough to go on school trips Mitchell?" Dean asked shaking his head, his hand shaking the further he got down the page.

      "My Dad is M Grassi"

      "Mitch..."

      "Dean....I'm fifteen"

Mitch thought he would start shouting and screaming at him, but Dean just looked down at the letter and back up at Mitch. He swallowed hard and looked at the letter again.

      "Well we have a problem Mitchell"

      "I know.. I am sorry.. I didn't do any of this because I thought it was funny to wind you up" Mitch eyes were like saucers

      "Do you know what Mitch I believe you. Your way older then your years.... but I can't come near you, I can't touch you, be with you"

      "I'm so sorry that's why I told you to stop it before either of us got into trouble"

Dean smiled and gave the letter back .

      "Thank you Mitchell...." Dean lifted hand and brushed his fingers down Mitchs jaw line.

      "What happens now.. I mean... I know we can't be together not now you know"

      "Mitchell" Dean smiled

      "Dean"

      "You have to promise me something."

      "It's ok.. I won't tell anyone Dean I promise"

      "Thank you.. but NO I was going to say, when your eighteen come find me and we can carry on where we left off promise me you will"

      "Your be way to old for me by then" Mitch smirked

      "I'm serious Mitchell "

      "That's three years away you would have found someone by then.. forgotten me"

      "You might forget me too!"

      "No I promise I won't Dean"

      "Then in three years to the day we will meet at the bench we sat on last week and see what happens"

      "Three years I promise" Mitch leaned in for a kiss but Dean pulled away

      "Patience Mitchell and that Promise is unbreakable you do know that.. if you don't turn up I will hunt you down and I will make your life a mess"

Mitch smiled and laughed out loud. Dean began  to walk a way he shouted.

      "Don't make me come find you Mitchell Grassi!" 

By the time he was seventeen Mitch had been on the sing off and won the show with Pentatonix and it was their time to shine no one was thinking of anything other then how they could keep the group together, winning the show and making a career out of what they were doing didn't go hand in hand, what they had now at this second was through hard work  and determination being focused onthat and that alone .

_**Mitch didn't mean to forget his promise** _

_**but he broke the unbreakable promise.** _

_**Could all this be because of a childish promise.**_  

 

 


	19. Do any of you care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while my computer died and I lost five chapter of this so am struggling a bit to remember the bits.  
> Here goes

 

Mitch looked at them all as his brain was trying to work out how hearing Scott saying "unbreakable promise" led him to remember Dean and that now broken promise he made Scott. And how now he had Patrick he could never go and find Dean and say sorry.

He blinked a couple of times and chewed on his bottom lip he could picture the twenty one year old Dean sitting on the bench maybe waiting all day, then again how did Mitch know he even turned up he could have not bothered and or found someone else, Mitch was to young to have made that promise Dean should never have asked him to make it.

He wondered if Dean had gone and now Mitch had broken his heart and this was pay back.

 

He looked at the now heavy lidded  eyes of Scott and wondered why he made him basically the same stupid promise, he had no excuse with Scott he was older now at twenty two and in bed drunk with Scott, Scott asking him to promise that if they were not with anyone by a certain age they would get together.

Mitch would have promised to rob a bank at that point just for one kiss from Scott that evening . They were drunk as normal Scott had been touchy feely for half an hour or so Mitch had taken to begging Scott to just do it Scott had refused until Mitch promise. As soon as he did Scott smiled and showed mitch the best time at least twice before the drink made them sleepy.

 

      "Mitch" Kevin said taking his arm

      "Emm..." He turned to face Kevin

      "Time to start the Q and A and you either take him to bed or get him settled on the sofa asleep and say he's not well but wanted to be part of it"

     "Bed Michie" Scott whispered finding it funny.

     "Oh boy" Kevin smiled

     "High and wants you Mitch, good luck with settling him down.."

     "Me why me?"

     "Because Mitchie he's gonna be so surprise if I put him to bed and tuck him in and NOT give him a goodnight kiss"

     "I don't do that Kevin"

Kevin raised his eyebrows in playful disbelief

     "So?"

     "So?" Mitch repeated

    "Bed or sofa.....If you take him to the bedroom most of the people ask why he's not with us and then the internet will be awash with theories or do we get him on the sofa... and pray he stays quiet... questions about why he is so quiet are so much better than the possible Scotts left the group.

 

For the next three minutes Mitch did his best to get Scott to sit down but all Scott wanted to do was wonder round the busy flat getting under peoples feet. Kevin was trying to sort out if the computer was set up properly it was usually left to Scott but at that moment he wanted to sit under the coffee table  so he wouldn't get wet when it rained.

Michaels phone buzzed and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Mitchel was worried now he should have left by now Mitch should have walked out on them by now and heading for the airport.

Scott lay on the floor hugging the coffee table leg, it looked strange but hey if he was keeping quiet strange was good, Mitchs phone rang and he looked round at them all and placed the phone on the coffee table and put it on loud speaker.

      "Can you all hear me !" The man asked in his board  Texan drawl

      "Yes "Mitch looked around as everyone nodded

      "Before we start, I want to thank you for your cooperation in this matter and behaving yourselves.. Kirstin is as we speak all ready to go you finish this question and answer thing to my satisfaction and she will be on her way.."

      "She better be!" Avi snarled

      "Ah good afternoon Avriel I do hope your not missing her to much.... Jeremy on the other hand hopes you are and I am in no doubt that the pair of you will soon becoming to blows... Who would have thought it.. She had so many choices, to call her parents, Jeremy anyone of you but no she picked you Avriel some girl friend shes turning out to be..... Poor man must be beside himself with worry..do you care NO...Do any of you care.. which one of you has been to see him today, who's telling him every things going to be ok, who's making sure he's eating or sleeping not any of you.  No Your all just sitting there thinking of yourselves and how hard done by you all are... not one thought for a man who's had his girlfriend kidnapped and then stolen from right under his nose."

Kevin touched Avi's arm as thought to tell him to say nothing not to give him ammunition to fire back at him. Avi sat back on the sofa and put his hands to his face.

      "And you Kevin, bet your there for your friends now, you were not there for Kirstin when she needed you just stood and watched, what are you a man or a mouse." It was Avi turn to stop Kevin.

      "You may begin you will be getting messages from me about what questions to answer you will mostly answer mine. Oh if anyone thinks they can trace the calls each one will be made from a different place.. and if I am found... Kirstin will never never come back. WE understand each other right."

 

Mitch looked at the screen of the computer and press start the live feed he wanted this over right now.

 

      "Hi " He smiled and waited for people to say hi back when they didn't he waved "Can you hear me..Hello"

      "Give you a clue bright boy, take it off mute stupid" The voice from the phone sung out

      "Sorry didn't look at that "Kevin said quietly. He hated the fact that they were having to listen to him.

      "Oh hi.. can you hear me now.... Hi Hi Hi.. oh great it's working... We have Avi and Kevin here, Kirstin couldn't make it.. and our boy Scott has nodded off. You guys going to to say hi."

      "Hi " Both Kevin and Avi said together .. Do you want us to sit over there with you Mitch we can see the screen as well..." Avi asked.

      "Ok that would be a good idea" Mitch tried to smile but he was worried about the questions Avi sat on his left and Kevin sat on the right  he felt better for that, he was going to miss them when he was gone.

      "Hi everyone... It's me Avi, wow already two thousand...that's good " Avi smiled and gave a small wave.

      "Lets get into it I already see some questions." Mitch was in a hurry to be done.

      "Avi do you want to answer the first one" Kevin offered

     "Wow they are moving fast .. lets see .....where did that voice come from that's a good one... well to tell the truth when I was a young boy I was busy digging like all kids do in the back garden looking for treasure.. and I found this box buried and I dug it up and inside was a bottle it said drink me  so I did and hey I got this voice....... NO seriously Kids don't drink things you find buried you don't know what they are, the simple answer I went to bed one night sounding just like Mitch and woke up sounding like this" He smiled.

      "Hey does that mean I'll get a big boy voice soon" Mitch grinned

      "Think its a little late for that Mitch. Next question ... Oh one here for Mitch.. Someone wants this answered they keep asking." Avi looked and pointed at the screen

      "Lets see... if you could go back say five maybe ten years what would you change..." Mitch frowned. He thought that it might have come from Dean either he is behind this or he's jumping on the band wagon Or some one knew about the promise.. or it might just be coincidence  there were to many or's in that sentence for Mitch to even begin working out who it was.

      "Oh.. hard if your asking me clothes wise I think I would have said No to the hat in love lock down.. mind you clothes wise I would have said No to most of the outfits on that show...but if your talking personally I would have made sure I remembered to do something, there you have it.... "

      "Scott no he's fine... he has recovered from being in hospital ..He's taking a power nap..Mitch is good too thanks for asking 912.hannah" Avi jumped in and answered the next question.

 

The mobile rung and Mitch got up and grabbed it off the other side of the table he knew who it was from . Putting it to his ear he nodded at the screen.

      "Yes we are fine...as Avi said no ill effects" The man on the other end sounded shocked to find out that Mitch had been in hospital his voice changes to slightly warmer tone. But as soon as he got confirmation the hardness came back into his voice. It was on the tip of Mitchs tongue to call  him Dean but he had no control over what he would do if he did and he was not one hundred percent sure that it was him.

      "My next question on the way." The man said and put the phone down

Mitch looked at the other two. The questions came in thick and fast, they missed a lot because there were far to many flying in as they answered others .

      "Right here's one "Mitch pointed at the screen and the realised he didn't want to answer it

      "Where's Kirstin....What's happened to her is she ok"

      "Kirstins fine." Mitch lied

      "So was she Kidnapped or was that a big publicity stunt for the next record" Mitch read.

      "NOT A PUBLICITY STUNT no it's real, we can't say anymore then that sorry"

      "Why did Kevin not help her....Oh boy I will answer this one and then guys I really really have to get off the subject of Kirstin ...Kevin did help he has a cut on his hand to prove it....He was brave." Mitch searched for one that was a little lighter in tone but he got.

      "Mitch you'll have to answer this one as Scotts not there....Everyone wants to know are you a couple .. no lying.. the truth... pretend someones life is at stake " Mitch read out.

     "Well.. gingersprinkles is that your name.. Scott and I are friends and as friends we hang round together all the time but there is nothing going on .....Well no that's not quite right.. We kissed ONCE just once but neither of us liked it, it didn't feel right so we never EVER did it again. Hope that's answered your question."

Kevin turned and looked at Mitch for a second with a look of amusement on his face he couldn't believe Mitch had said only ONCE

       "Oh another one for you Mitch, your very popular today" Avi  nodded to the screen

       "What can I say... everyone likes a Mitchie"

       "Big head....Answer the question will you" Avi chuckled

       "Is there anything you regret doing or not doing ....Erm lots of things I regret going weeks or months not talking to close family but we are so busy these days its hard to keep on top of things... I promised someone something years ago and I forgot about it, not because I didn't want to do it but life got in the way and at that time I was just a kid with nothing, now it's to late to go back and change it, life is what you make it..hey if you get lemons make lemon drizzle cake that's what I say."

Question after question came in and they all took their eye off the ball and forgot to look for his questions they were taking them in as they got them.

Having realised that they were not answering his questions he started sighing them from Kirstin to get their attention which made the fans send in questions for Kirstin thinking it was her questioning the boys.

Avi was sitting quiet reading the questions to himself  his attention was drawn to one person who was just sending a few lines at a time.

     "I have no name but listen please"

It was over laid with two more questions

    "No name : please listen....I know ....I know"

    "No name: There are things you should know."

Avi waited for No name to come back...

    "Please... don't let him leave....."

Avi tapped Mitch on the knee but by the time Mitch focused on the screen it No name had stopped writing.

    "What's that meant to mean.."Mitch whispered under his breath.

   "No name ..He'll hurt him...you will never see him again if he is your friend you won't let him go"

The mobile rung Mitch picked it up and opened his mouth to speak but the person on the other end spoke first.. Avi was moving in the seat next to him..he took out his phone and started to video the screen he wanted to keep this line of conversation.

    "Find out who that is!" Was his demand. How in the hell were they going to do that by virtue No name wanted to stay just that.

    "I c..Can't.." Mitch started to say.

    "If you don't bye bye Kirstin" He Spat

    "No you can't do that please!"

 

Kevin reached over and took the computer looking right into the middle of the screen he smiled..

     "That's it from us today, That's Esther I believe on the phone wanting to speak to us so from all of us thanks for asking the questions its been fun and we will catch you all again very soon. Bye " He switched off the computer and threw it back on to the table.

     "What did you do that for, how are we going to find out who that was?"

    "Easy it was him playing games, No name does not exist  Mitch, just him trying to frighten us  and even if it is true  what this person is saying you will still go find Patrick...true" Kevin stared at him

Mitch gave a little nod.

    "Why ? this person, now lets say they are real human flesh and blood...and they are telling you they think he's gonna hurt you and you still want to go."

    "I love him!" Mitch said quietly.

    "You may love him Mitch... but your IN LOVE WITH SCOTTY over there"

    "Don't talk stupid Kevin... Avi tell him"

    "Tell him what..."

    "I don't love Scott"

    "Mitchy..we are friends yes" Avi looked Mitch in the eye.

    "Yes of..of course"

    "And I love you as a friend right you understand Mitch..."

    "Yes and I Love you as a friend too you and Kevin"

    "Scott?"

    "He's my friend too."

    "But you don't spend your day hanging off every word I say, you don't love Scott like a friend Mitch YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM"

Mitch pouted opened his mouth to say something but then stopped staring at Avi the whole time.

     "That's just plain stupid Avi...even if I was and I am NOT Scott doesn't see me in that way he friend zoned me years ago."

     "Maybe, he friend zoned you because he thought you friend zoned him"

 


	20. your place is here with Scott!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile but I am back now.  
> just a short chapter to get started back  
> enjoy.

 

Mitch looked first at Avi then at Kevin.. No they were wrong he wanted Patrick, Patrick was not Scott .

Patrick was exciting, mysterious almost  he didn't know that much about him god he didn't even know his home address they always met at hotels where he was staying on his travel around with his job. Scott was always with him he knew where Scott lived because he lived with him in the same flat. Scott was safe Patrick was dangerous  he was the unknown, Scott was the known more boaring side of his life.

      "I have done my part I have taken part in a live Q and A I'm done here " Mitch looked at the two of them and then down at Scott.

      "Can you take care of Scott for me please!" 

      "OK...what date will you be back we have a song to promote" Avi asked.

      "I told you earlier this is it, Patrick doesn't want me doing this anymore"

      "So your splitting us up then...we have no say just because he tells you to?"

      "No it's for the best, as I said take care of Scott for me"

Mitch went to find his case he stood at the door and turned to face them 

      "I am sorry I really am but I have to think of me now" He held out his arms for a hug but Avi and Kevin just stared at him, he finally gave up pulled the handle on his case up and pulled it towards the door.

Stopping at the door he tuned to face them.

      "I'm sorry!" he breathed quietly

      "If your going go, get out of here, I won't say have a great life Mitchell, because your place is here with Scott "Kevin turned on him.

Mitch opened the door and stepped through it Kevin closed it on him, Mitch for the first time in a long time he felt alone.

He flagged down a cab to take him to the airport, he was going to have to get on standby to get to New York, he took out his phone and rung Patrick.

      "Hi I am on my way!"

      "Great, when do you get here, I'll send someone to meet you!"

      "Why don't you come and meet me it would be nice, I mean I am giving up everything to be with you Patrick the least you can do ..."

      "Are you telling me what to do?" Patrick questioned.

      "No of course not, I just meant that it would be nice to meet at the airport" Mitch said defensively

      "I'll send you a driver.. just let know when you get on the plane." The phone went dead.

Mitch was about to put the phone back into his pocket, when he had another thought. He was feeling brave, he rung Kevins number.

      "Hi....We did as you asked now give us Kirstin back" He didn't feel so brave after the man answered

      "Good evening to you to bright boy.. She is traveling as we speak....Sounds like your on the move too.. where are you going."

      "No where out to eat" He lied

      "Out to eat with a case...?"

      "Can you answer me something." Mitch ignored that feeling that his every move was being watched.

      "Manners cost nothing Mitchell"

      "Just tell me this... are you Dean.." Mitch closed his eyes

      "Deeeaaann no, sorry I don't know that name... who is this Dean... be holding out on me eh Mitchell"

      "Who is this, why did you pick on us..me?"

      "Because it was easy, you were so wrapped up in your own life... You forget the other people in your life."

      "What people,  _All the people I love are in my life"_  

      "If that were true why have you just left them and about to get on a plane and go to a man you hardly know."

      

 

      

 

 


	21. Kiss the questions away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am finally back 
> 
> Sorry about the long wait I had to work on my day job now that's slowed down I am back again

 

He had said his name was not Dean.

Mitch still felt uneasy he could be lying.

It was true he was getting on to a plane and going to a man he hardly knew, how did the man on the phone know that, Mitch took a deep breath in and closed his eyes and sat back in the seat. The cab slammed on its breaks and the driver swore at car that had pulled out of a side street without looking.

Mitch calmed his heart down and sat back again that was a near miss, it seemed fate had it in for him or the driver today.

Wait that was it?

Maybe he was looking at this all the wrong way, maybe it wasn't him or the group this man was after but Patrick, if he knew Patrick then he would know about him and the others, No that can't be right, Patrick was a very private person he knew literally nothing about the man and he had been dating him three months.

Who would Patrick feel comfortable talking to about his relationship with Mitch, family maybe but Patrick had hardly spoken about them only to say his father was very strict as they grew up. 

      "They, meaning more then one child" Mitch said out loud

      "Sorry did you say something " The driver looked in the rear view mirror.

      "Sorry talking to myself....can I ask you something please."

      "Sure, sure"

      "Do you have any family I mean parents, brothers sisters?"

      "Didn't know my Dad he left when I was two and Mom Married again I have a brother and sister"

      "Good, are you close?"

      "As any family can be Son... get together every Sunday to have dinner"

      "Last question... Do you family talk.. I mean about who your seeing.... What you did during the week that sort of thing."

      "Sure we do Son, although I am not seeing anyone been married twenty two years this month"

      "Congratulations"

      "Thank you... it's not been easy, I'm no saint and how she has put up with me that long I don't know" The driver laughed looking in the rear view mirror

 

Chewing his bottom lip Mitch thought about all the times he had asked Patrick about ex's, he had gladly given over everyone he had seen before but when it came down to Patrick telling him about his, Patrick had started kissing Mitch he kept kissing till Mitch forgot to ask again about his ex's that was the night they ended up in the hotel indoor swimming pool, everything looked brand new the seats still had plastic covers on them and the umbrellas looked as though they had never been opened.

        "I have to ask Patrick, are we the only people in this hotel" He splashed him with water as he swum over to Patrick

         "We could be...maybe" Patrick offered offhandedly

         "How do you get to use unopened hotels...should we be here...I never see anyone but you when we stay in hotels it's just struck me we never see anyone or hear anyone."

      "Does it really matter we don't see anyone, I like it when it's just you and me " He pushed Mitch against swimming pool wall, linking their hands together under the water leaning forward he gently kissed Mitch.

Mitch pulled his face away

       "No kissing.. you always do this when you don't want to answer me" Mitch pushed him away

       "There is nothing to tell, we are in an unoccupied hotel so what...why do you have to know everything... Your safe, your with me isn't that enough."

       "Safe?  Why would I not be safe anywhere else"

Patrick sighed  and stepped back and dunked himself down into the water.

      "With what you told me about other boyfriends you have not been that choosy have you.. you could have got yourself into a lot of trouble meeting up with almost total strangers"

Mitch looked down at the water he was feeling cold.

      "That's how we met too all I had to do was look at you and the next thing I knew you were taking my number... I only ever want to take care of you Mitchell and sometimes because of that I can't answer some of your questions, if you can handle that that's fine, but if you can't then we can have tonight and then go our own way."

      "No I don't want to go my own way, I want to be with the man of mystery, but this keeping me safe by not telling me things is worrying"

      "Take it or leave it." Patrick  swum away Mitch just watched him, even with the doubts he couldn't just leave it he had never had someone that wanted to keep him safe like this before.. This could be the one.

And he went and screwed things up less then two months later by saying it would be better for Patrick if he left, Patrick was right by saying it would be easier for Mitch.

Patrick cared enough to keep him away from his other life and not allow what ever he did to enter what they had. He would never ask Patrick again about his life before him..But now they were going to be living together Mitch would get to know him well. He would open up to Mitch now they were going to be together 24 7 Right?

 

 

 


End file.
